Verão e praia
by Lizinha-chan
Summary: Sipnose:As meninas resolvem sair de ferias antes de entrar para a faculdae,mas durante as ferias encontram cinco garotos que mechem com elas....arg..Odeio fazer resumos...lolcasais: SasuSaku , GaaIno , ShikaTema , NejiTen , NaruHina
1. 1 cap

Sipnose:As meninas resolvem sair de ferias antes de entrar para a faculda,mas durante as ferias encontram cinco garotos que mechem com elas...arg..Odeio fazer resumos...lol

Personagens femininas:

Haruno Sakura,uma jovem de 18 anos,tem um corpo de dar inveja nas outras,tem um piercing na barriga e outro no nariz,tem seios fartos e é bunduda(comecei com as besteiras lol n. seus longos cabelos rosados e seus olhos esmeraldas atrai muita gente,inclusive garotos.é uma menina super alegre e adora fazer festa.

Mitsashi Tenten era uma morena de 18 anos,tem um piercing na orelha(no alto u.u),corpo escultural,cabelos lisos e até os ombros(na minha fic o cabelo dela vai fika solto ta gente?xD) e castanhos sua amiga Sakura,Tenten adorava fazer festa tambem e de todas as suas amigas era a mais animada e sempre pronta pra praticar algum esporte.

Hyuuga Hinata era a mais timida de todas,só conseguia se soltar mais com suas amigas,mais mesmo assim era muito calada.Tem 18 anos como as outras e um belo corpo,cabelo azulado comprido até a metade das costas e olhos perolados...sendo a um pouco mais baixa que Sakura(ou seja a coitada era a mais pequena n.n) atraia a atenção de muitos meninos por ter seios fartos que até combinavam com ela.Não tinha nenhum piercing pois seu pai não permitia.E tinhas os cabe

Yamanaka Ino era a mais escandalosa e tambem uma das mais bonitas dentre suas amigas.Sempre chamava a atenção de todos com seu belo corpo sarado e seu lindo piercing no nariz e outro no umbigo mostrando seus 18 anos.Tinha cabelos loiros e compridos(tambem vão ficar soltos pq eu adorooo lol ) e olhos azul claros.Amava gritar e beber vodka.(cachaceiraa \o/)

Sabaku no Temari era a mais velha,tinha 19 anos,cabelos compridos e loiros(adivinham...soltos tambem ) ).Seu corpo era considerado como P-E-R-F-E-I-T-O,com suas belas curvas faziam todos os meninos virarem a cabeça.Tinha um piercing no umbigo.

Personagens masculinos:

Uchiha Sasuke era um menino lindo considerado como um Deus grego.Tinha cabelos preto azulado,seus cabelos eram rebeldes o que dava ao menino um jeito mais sexy e seus olhos eram onix.Era um dos mais serios dentre seus amigos e nao gostava de meninas atiradas.Tinha 19 anos e um piercing na língua e outro na sombrancelha direita.(que fowfo...sim eu adoro piercings xD)E era musculoso.

Hyuuga Neji tinha 19 anos,cabelos cumpridos e pretos,seus olhos perolados como os de sua prima Hinata.Neji era sério mas sabia se divertir.Tinha um piercing na sombrancelha esquerda.Não parecia mas como seus amigos fazia musculação ,ou seja tinha um corpo lindooo.

Uzumaki Naruto era o mais escandaloso de todos.Sempre sorria e sempre apanhava de seus amigos.Seus cabelos eram loiros e viviam espetados,tinha olhos azuis e amava ramen.Adorava brigar com Sasuke.Tambem tinha um corpo desejável.

Sabaku no Gaara era lindo,misterioso.Tinha 19 anos,cabelos ruivos e rebeldes como os de Sasuke e olhos verde.Tinha um piercing na língua e outro na sombrancelha esquerda(nao resisti..lool).Era o mais sério mais tinha seus momentos de alegria.Tinha o corpo como o de Sasuke(nuss que lindo ) ).

Nara Shikamaru achava que tudo era problematico,amava ver as nuvens e dormir.Tinha cabelos um pouco longos mas nem tanto..e os prendia num rabo de cavalo alto.Tinha olhos pretos e um corpo maravilhoso.

Vamos a historia:

1° cap: Ferias

Como as férias chegaram,cinco jovens decidem viajar para comemorar o fim das aulas e a nova fase da vida delas que acabara de começar. As cinco passaram de ano e todas foram para a mesma faculdade.

Sakura , Hinata , Ino , Tenten e Temari eram amigas desde a escola primária e desde então são inseparáveis.

Como Hinata tinha uma casa de praia em Yokohama , decidiram que iriam pra lá.

Havia amanhecido e uma jovem acorda com muita dificuldade , pois seus olhos Esmeralda estavam não estavam se acostumando com a claridade. Logo Sakura se lembra que é o grande dia…o dia que iria viajar com suas amigas…e passer o melhor verão de toda sua vida. Terminou de arrumar sua mala e foi tomar um banho.

Saiu do banheiro e foi escolher sua roupa. Uma mini-saia jeans azul-marinho, seu tênis nike pois iria dirigir, uma blusa tomara-que-caia que mostrava o umbigo e seu biquini preto com flores rosas.Pegou a bolça e a mala e foi em direção do seu quarto.

Hinata estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas quando ouve a busina do carro de Sakura-um carro decapotável que ela tinha recebido de presente por ter conseguido o seu diploma-.

A jovem de olhos perolados estava com um short curto, cabelos soltos , sandalhas rasteiras e a parte de cima de seu biquine branco.Hinata entrou no carro, comprimentou a amiga e as duas foram buscar a amiga Yamanaka.

Ino por incrível que pareça já estava pronta esperando suas amigas na frente de casa.

Ela estava com os cabelos presos numa trança que ficou do lado esquerdo, saia rodada branca, uma blusa de alça que mostrava a barriga azul e uma sandália plataforma branca.

-Ainda bem que vocês chegaram, já tava pensando que ia ter que pegar um ônibus._disse a Yamanaka com uma cara estressada._

-Ah Ino-porquinha , para de frescura e entra logo nesse carro._disse Sakura com um tom engraçado pois estava rindo da amiga._

As três seguiram para a casa de Tenten.Essa ainda estava dentro de casa terminando de se arrumar.Logo que ouviu o barulho da busina e os gritos de Ino , Tenten concluiu que as amigas haviam chegado.

-Pow tô indoo._disse Tenten saindo correndo de casa_

Sakura riu pois a amiga estava toda desajeitada tentando levar a mala correndo.

Tenten estava com um short branco e a parte de cima de seu biquini marrom.Seus cabelos estavam presos em dois coques laterais e ela estava com um par de sanália Havaianas brancas.

As quatro foram pra casa da mais estressadas…….TEMARI !

-PORRAAAA….vocês acham que são quem pra demorar tudo isso…ja tava pensando que a viagem tinha sido cancelada !!!_disse « discretamente »Temari_

Temari estava com um vestido rosa bebe que ficava solto no corpo,mais que mostrava as curvas da menina e seu biquini roxo. Tinha sandálias brancas e cabelos soltos.

Assim a aventura delas tinha começado. Sakura ligou o rádio e estava passando a música **Too little Too late da Jojo**.

**Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (you know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy, you know your begin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (you know it's just too little too late)**

_**Venha comigo  
Passe a noite  
Você diz as palavras  
Mas garoto, isso não está certo  
O que você espera que eu diga?  
(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**_

_**Você segura a minha mão  
E diz que mudou  
Mas garoto, você que as suas juras não me enganam  
Porque pra você tudo é apenas um jogo  
(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**_

Elas cantavam a música contentes…nem conseguiram perceber que no carro ao lado delas tinham cinco garotos.Todos olhavam para as meninas admirados com a beleza delas.

**So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know**

_**Então me deixe  
Porque o tempo me tornou forte  
Estou começando a seguir em frente  
Eu vou te dizer isso agora  
Sua chance veio e se foi  
E você sabe que**_

Sakura olhou para o lado e viu o carro cheio de meninos.Deu um pequeno sorriso.e disse às amigas :

-Meninas olhem pro carro ao lado, tem 5 tentações olhando pra gente._disse toda sorridente_

-Menos o ruivo né testuda, ele tem cara de psicopata :s . _disse Ino fazendo uma cara de medo_

As outras quatros riram assim que Ino terminou sua frase e olharam para os meninos sorridentes.

No carro dos garotos :

-NOSSAAAA…QUE GATASSSSSS._disse Naruto_

-É, pela primeira vez na sua vida você tem razão dobe._Sasuke sorriu de lado assim que viu a cara de raiva de Naruto_

-Cala a boca Sasuke-teme ._assim que Naruto disse isso,levou um soco de Gaara_

-Fica quieto Naruto !!!_disse o ultimo com raiva_

-Nossa como vocês são problemáticos._ Finalmente Shikamaru resolveu abrir a boca_

Continua….

_**Minha primeira fanfiction.Espero que gostem..**_

_**No proximo capitulo :**_

_**O encontro dos 10**_


	2. o encontro dos 10

_**Legenda :**_

- Sasuke-kun : fala normal

_-« Sasuke-kun » _pensamento 

**-Sasuke-kun** :letra de alguma música

_**-**__**Sasuke-kun**_tradução de alguma música

2° cap. O encontro dos 10

-_Nossa como vocês são problemáticos. Finalmente Shikamaru resolveu abrir a boca_

**It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And i can't wait  
Boy, you know all the right things to say  
You know it's just too little too late  
You say you dream of my face  
But you, don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway  
You know it's just too little too late**

_**É um pouco tarde demais  
Um pouco errado demais  
Não posso esperar  
Garoto, você sabe todas as coisas certas a dizer  
(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)  
Você diz que sonha comigo  
Mas você não gosta de mim  
Você gosta de me perseguir  
E para ser realista  
Isso não importa de nenhuma forma  
(Você sabe que é um pouco tarde demais)**_

-Eu prefiro o que tá dirigindo,ele é tão kawaii !!! _disse Sakura, e suas amigas começam a rir de tanto que ela ficou vermelha._

-Corta o carro delas Sasuke, eu quero chegar logo em casa._disse Neji que estava apressado e não queria mais ver aquela menina que estava mechendo com ele _

Sasuke não perdeu tempo e foi logo cortando o carro delas,acelerou e seguiu em frente.

As meninas ficaram um pouco decepsionadas pois eles eram lindos e perfeitos.

-Pow são um monte de grossos,aff em pensar que nunca mais vamos ver eles…_murmurou Tenten com uma cara de decepção_

As meninas continuaram a viagem até que tocou no rádio a música preferida delas : Halo – Bethany Joy Lenz

**I never promised you a ray of light **

**I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday **

**I gave you everything I have **

**The good and the bad **

Sakura cantava com vontade sua música preferida.Era como se essa música fosse feita pra ela.

_Flash back on :_

_-Não é o que você esta pensando Kakashi,ele me agarrou do nada.Eu nunca te trairia._

_-Tarde demais Sakura.Nunca pensei que você me faria isso._

_-Mais não fui eu,foi o Lee que me agarrou !_

_-Claro essa é a desculpa que todas dão,mais isso não cola comigo.Sai da minha vida Sakura,nunca mais quero te ver._

_----_

_Flash back off_

**Why do you put me on a pedestal **

**I'm so up high that I cant see the ground below **

**So help me down, you've got it wrong **

**I don't belong there **

**One thing is clear **

**I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me **

**But standing from here **

**You wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were**

**me **

**and I, I just wanna love you **

**oh oh I, I just wanna love you **

**I always said that I would make mistakes **

**I'm only human and that's my saving grace **

**I fall as hard as I try **

**So don't be blinded **

**See me as I really am **

**I have flaws **

**And sometimes I even sin **

**So pull me from that pedestal **

**I don't belong there **

-Pow Sasuke-teme, porque você cortou o carro delas?São as meninas mais gatas que eu já vie m toda a minha vida !!!!!_choramingou Naruto_

-Porque não tava afim de aguentar você gritando no meu ouvido.

-Você é gay ou o que ? Ainda mais tinha uma menina que não parava de te olhar teme.

-Quem era ??_disse Gaara todo feliz pois poderia encher o saco de Sasuke _

-A que tava dirigindo,ela olhou pro teme e depois disse alguma coisa pras amigas delas.

-Isso ae Sasuke arrasando os corações !!!Fiu fiu!!!_assubiou Gaara ,mais vendo a cara de raiva de Sasuke foi logo parando_

**One thing is clear **

**I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me **

**But standing from here **

**You wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were**

**me **

**and I, I just wanna love you **

**oh oh I, I just wanna love you **

-Sakura tem um posto logo alí,para o carro porque eu tô com fome e tambem quero ir no banheiro._disse Hinata que estava vermelha só falando isso_

_-_Tá bom ,vo parar… me deêm o dinheiro pra cologar gasolina no carro xD.

-Pronto já vem a Sakura querendo explorar a gente._diz Temari querendo implicar com a amiga_

-A Temari coitada deixa ela tranquila,você não parou de pertubar ela no carro._Tenten tentou ajudar a amiga mais em vão_

-A culpa não é minha se ela não parou de pensar no moleque que tava dirigindo o outro carro.

_Flashback on :_

_-Nuss como ele era lindo,pena que nem reparou em mim, afff eu não tenho sorte nessa vida. Suspirou uma Sakura triste_

_-Nossa Sakura você xonou no garoto mesmo hein..tomara que agente reencontre ele assim você fica logo com ele e para de ficar choramingando…hehe_

_-Que isso Temari só foi um comentário…não que eu queira reencontrar esse grosso…mais sei lá. Diz Sakura corando como Hinata_

_-Sei sei…ta__ xonadona no garoto e fica tentando disfarçar…_

_Todas riam menos Sakura que estava morrendo de vergonha, até Hinata ria da cara que a amiga de cabelos rosa fazia_

_Flashback off_

-----

-Bom to indo comprar alguma coisa para agente comer!!_disse Ino já pra fora pulando do carro_

-Eu vo colocar a gasolina.-_a menina de cabelos rosados estava corada pelos comentários de Temari_

Sakura foi colocar a gasolina…e reparou que tinha um carro do lado do delas que lhe era muito familiar...mas a menina de olhos esmeralda não conseguia se lembrar de onde tinha visto o carro.

Hinata foi no banheiro feminino, o qual ficava do lado do banheiro masculino, e viu um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Achou o menino muito lindo e corou vendo o menino saindo do banheiro, mas o menino tropeçou em alguma coisa então saiu do banheiro quase caindo, Hinata achou a cena muito cômica e riu um pouco.

O menino a olhou e sorriu pra Hinata.

-Qual o seu nome?-_perguntou o loiro_

-Hi-Hi-Hinata !-_ela podia ser comparada a um pimentão_

-Ah ok…o meu é Naruto, muito prazer Hinata-chan…você é muito linda!

-Obrigado Naruto-kun…-_dizendo isso Hinata estava corada e logo foi se virando para entrar no banheiro feminino_

-Antes de você ir embora …você esta indo de férias pra onde ?-_ele adivinhou que ela estava viajando pelas roupas que ela estava usando._

-Pr-pra Yokohama, eu tenho uma casa lá , então e e minhas amigas decidimos que iríamos pra lá )

-Nossa que legal, eu e meus amigos vamos pra mesma cidade que você !!!Então agente pode até se ver !!-_Naruto faz uma pose de nice-guy conseguindo ter um sorriso de Hinata._

-É…bom eu vou indo então…tchau Naruto-kun.

-Tchau Hinata-chan !!!-_Naruto deu um beijo na bochecha de Hinata..o que fez a menina ficar muito,mais muito corada._

---------

Sakura tinha terminado de colocar gasolina no carro e resolveu entrar dentro do pequeno(pequeno mesmo) Mercado.

Entrou e foi pra galeria de hygiene(onde tem pasta de dente,essas coisas hahh nun sei mais XD) . Tinha ido comprar protetor solar e bronzeador , pois percebera que tinha esquecido o seu bronzeador.

Quando pegou o que tinha que pegar, Sakura estava indo ao cacha pagar e sem querer trombou com alguem e acabou caindo encima da pessoa:

-Itai!!!Desculpa…é que eu não te ví… - _quando percebera com havia trombado Sakura corou_

-Que seja …- _Disse o moreno um pouco desconcertado pela posição em que eles ainda ainda estavam._

-Ahh desculpe ,nem percebi que ainda tava encima de você !-_dizendo isso ela se levantou rápido corada_

-Sem problemas…qual o seu nome ?

-Ehh…Sakura e o seu ?_-Sakura nem estava acreditando que aquele menino do carro estava perguntando o nome dela._

-Sasuke.-_o moreno a olhou de cima a baixo e deu um pequeno sorriso que Sakura conseguiu ver e corou rapidamente._

-Euhh…prazer Sasuke-kun !Você está viajando de férias?Vai pra qual cidade ?_- ela queria ter uma conversa longa com ele por isso fazia perguntas._

-Sim estou indo pra Yokohama com alguns amigos de férias.-_Sasuke ja estava se virando pra sair da loja quando Sakura interrompe ele :_

-Eu tambem vou pra Yokohama com minhas amigas , talvez agente se veja por lá !!Tchau Sasuke-kun !!!!_ela estava contente e deu um tchauzinho pra ele com a mão._

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto (nem sei como dizer afff ¬¬), e se distanciou de Sakura.

_------_

Ino estava na ala dos CD's perto de Tenten vendo as novidades, quando decide se virar encostou em alguem e essa pessoa sem querer derrubou um pouco de suco de limão( ??nao sei de onde tirei isso) encima dela.

-Merdaaa….você podia olhar por onde anda…agora to toda molhada !!!_ja estava se irritando._

-Calma ai oxigenada…a culpa não foi minha se você se virou de repente…a culpa é sua !!

-Oxigenada é a avó !!!!!!!!_-Ino da um tapa na cara do ruivo que estava na sua frente e sai furiosa da loja._

-III Gaara…o que você fez dessa vez ???_-pergunta um menino sério._

-Eu não fiz nada essa loira que é doida…eu hein !!!_-dizendo isso saiu deixando um Neji sem saber o que fazer._

-Mas esse seu amigo é um grosso hein ?? Deixou a coitada da Ino toda molhada e nem pede desculpas!!!_-Tenten que viu toda a cena ficou com raiva._

-Que seja não é meu problema._-disse Neji com com uma indiferença que não agradou a Mitsashi._

-Bom tchau vou tentat alcançar a Ino senão fico pra traz.-_dito isto ela saiu não muito conetente da loja._

------------------

Temari estava na ala das comidas comprando algumas coisas pra ela sobreviverem ao menos no primeiro dia que chegassem na casa de praia de Hinata.

Viu um menino que tava quase dormindo e resolveu pertubar ele .

-Heyyyy acordaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_teve que gritar ja que o garoto estava quase caindo._

-Hn…que problemático…porque você me acordou ??

-Não sei…vi você ai quase caindo enquanto dormia e vim aqui te pertubar.

-Aff…que problemática.

-Problemática é o caralho !!!!_-e saiu da loja deixando um Shikamaru tonto._

-------------------------

As meninas se encontraram no carro…Sakura estava contente e ficou surpresa vendo Tenten, Ino e Temari com vontade matar alguem.

Hinata era a única que estava sorridente como Sakura.

-Bom…vamos logo que agente consegue chegar ainda hoje em Yokohama xD!!!_- disse Sakura sorridente._

-Hunf. _–responderam em unissono Ino, Tenten e Temari._

Hinata sorri com um gota….mas estava anciosa pra chegar.Hinata queria ver seu Naruto-kun.Ele pareceu ser muito simpático e tinha sido muito gentil dela.

Sakura vê a amiga sorrudente e se recorda que tinha conhecido o homem mais gato de todo o planeta Terra. « ahhh que me dera ver ele de novo »pensava Sakura.

----------------------------------------------

**Bom essa foi por hoje…desculpa a demora eh pq tava sem inspiração**

**Bjss !!!**


	3. cap 3 A chegada em Yokohama

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**A chegada em Yokohama**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(n/a : Eu mudei a legenda…vcs vão ver )

_Sakura vê a amiga sorridente e se recorda que tinha conhecido o homem mais gato de todo o planeta Terra. « ahhh quem me dera ver ele de novo »pensava Sakura._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O resto da viagem foi calma pois todas a meninas estavam com sono e queriam chegar o mais rápido possivel em casa.

Quando chegaram na casa de praia de Hinata ficaram maravilhadas pois não era uma simples casa…era uma mansão !

Tenten - UAU… Hinata você nunca falou pra gente que sua casa era uma mansão !!! _–Tenten estava deslumbrada com a casa que estava observando no momento._

Hinata - Ela não é tão grande assim Tenten-chan.

Temari – Não imagina…só cabe três vesez a minha casa aqui !¬¬

Hinata cora com os comentários das amiga mas logo volta ao normal e arruma um pouco o sofá branco (que era enorme).

Sakura – Bom mais tem quantos quartos aqui ? – _Sakura estava morrendo de sono opis ficou dirigindo a viagem toda._

Hinata – Tem 6 quartos Sakura-chan.Vamos subir que eu levo vocês nos quartos.

Ino – Bom então agente arruma nossas coisas amanhã porque pelo visto a testuda não tá se aguentando em pé ! xD – _Ino amava implicar com Sakura mais todos sabiam que elas eram as melhores amigas._

Hinata levou as meninas aos seus quartos.Sakura estava em um quarto muito bonito e grande. Todos os quartos eram suites(com banheiro junto xD). Hinata Ficou no seu quarto mesmo (lembrando que a casa é da família da Hyuuga).Sakura ficou em um quarto de ospedes como Ino e Temari. Tenten foi a única que ficou no quarto de uma pessoa da família : ela ficou no quarto de Neji , o primo de Hinata que nenhuma delas tinham visto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os meninos chegaram na mansão Uchiha. Todos admiraram um pouco a casa e foram logo jogando suas coisas pelo chão. Eles nem desconfiam que na mesma rua as 5 meninas mais bonitas que eles ja tinham visto na vidas deles também tinham acabado de chegar.

A mansão da família de Sasuke era muito bonita, tinha muitos porta retratos de sua família. A casa tinha 7 quartos, Sasuke ficou no seu quarto, Gaara, Neji, Naruto e Shikamaru ficaram nos quartos de hospedes. Os outros dois quartos pertenciam aos pais de Sasuke e ao seu irmão Itachi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma jovem com lindos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros acorda com o sol em sua cara.Ino não estava muito afim de levantar mas como tinha combinado com suas amigas que iriam a praia pra pegar um sol, tratou de levantar. Ela tomou um banho rápido e foi escolher sua roupa. Pegou um vestido de praia azul e branco que ia até o joelho e escolheu seu biquini branco com flores azuis. Deixou o cabelo solto e desceu a escadas.

Quando foi até a cozinha suas amigas ja estavam tomando o café da manhã e ja estavam prontas.

Temari – Até que enfim bela adormecida !!¬¬

Sakura – Quando eu passei pela porta do seu quarto e bati você não respondeu então eu deixei pra lá. Falou tanto de mim ontem mais você era a que estava mais cançada de todas ;).

Ino – Nada haver testuda. Então como todas nós estamos prontas vamos logo pra praia porquê eu quero pegar um bom bronzeado hoje :p !!!

Hinata estava com um short branco curto e um biquini laranjado. Tenten estava com um biquini preto e uma mini-saia jeans clara. Temari estava com um vestido leve tranparente branco que mostrava seu biquini vermelho. Sakura estava com um biquini branco com alguns desenhos de folhas de cerejeira, usava tambem uma mini-saia branca e uma blusa regata cheia de furinhos que mostrava bem o corpo dela.

As meninas foram de carro pois Sakura não estava afim de andar.(preguiçosa !!! \o/)

Quando chegaram na praia foram para a areia e abriram um guarda-sol, estenderam as cangas, tiraram as roupas e ficaram só de biquini.

Ao lado delas 5 meninos lindos e gostosos(uiaaxD) estavam jogando futebol. Gaara foi passar a bola para Shikamaru mais como este estava morrendo de sono(novidade ¬¬) não conseguiu pegar. A bola foi parar em cima de Ino e de Temari :

Gaara – Cuidado !!!

Powwww(barulho da bola caindo nelas xD).

Ino – Porra !!!!_ –ela se levantou bruscamente(rápido¬¬)_

Temari – Cacete !!!!Quem foi que jogou essa bola aqui ?? _–Temari estava furiosa._

Gaara – Eu falei pra tomar cuidado !

Ino – Mais que cara de pau…vocês que não sabem jogar bola e acabam acertando meninas inocentes como nós que só estavamos bronzeando !

Gaara – É…_- analizando Ino dos pés à cabeça- _você precisa mesmo…uma branquela como você…

Ino – BRANQUELA É O CARALHO…VAI PRA MERDA FOGUINHO AMBULANTE !!!!!

Gaara – LOIRA FALçA !!!

Ino – PERNA DE PAU !!!

Temari – OPAAAAAAAAAAAAA VAMO PARA POR AÍ !!!!!

Shikamaru – Nossa como vocês são problemáticos …

Temari – PROBLEMATICA É A MÃE !!!

Shikamaru – Você é a mais problemática de todas pelo que eu ví._ –Ele não perdia a calma enquanto Temari já estava quase pulando em cima dele pra enforcar ele._

Gaara que até agora não tinha percebido a Temari quando olhou pra ela quaser teve um infarto.

Gaara – TEMARI ???????

Temari – GAARA ??????

Ino – Você conhece esse daí Temari ??

Temari – Sim é o meu irmão mais velho (gente eu fiz um pequeno erro vamos dizer que a Temari tem 18 anos como as outras ok ?? gomen), o que você tah fazendo aqui Gaara ????

Gaara – Eu e meus amigos viemos passar as férias aqui em Yokohama na casa do Sasuke. E você ??

Temari – A mesma coisa mais agente tah na casa da Hinata.

Todos os outros se aproximaram pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

Sakura – O que está acontecendo aqui hei Porquinha :P

Ino – É que esse porquinho ambulante e o amigo dele jogaram a bola em mim e na Temari…mais acabou que o foguinho ambulante é o irmão mais velho dela que se chama Gaara._ –Ino disse muito rápido e quase faltou fôlego pra ultima palavra._

Tenten – Tah calma respira agora !! p

Hinata olhou para um garoto loiro que estava com o outros. O mesmo olhou pra ela e deu um sorriso enorme o que a fez corar.

Naruto – HINATA-CHAN !!!! Que bom te encontrar aqui !!

Hinata(muito corada) – Na-Naruto-kun .

Neji ao ouvir esse nome olha espantado para a menina.

Neji – Hinata ???

Hinata – Neji-kun ???

Neji – Você trousse a suas amigas pra casa da família ??

Hinata – Sim…como nós fomos aceitas na mesma faculdade decidimos fazer uma viagem pra comemorar.

Tenten – E vai ser « A » viagem !! ;)

Neji – Alguem te chamou na conversa ??

Tenten – Eiii…que mal-educado !!!

Neji – Ahhh não você é a doida da loja !!

Tenten – E você o mal-educado…aff Hinata meus pesames pra você !!!!Ter esse menino na família não deve ser fácil !!

Hinata – Tenten-chan ele não é chato…e você ficou no quarto dele.

Neji – AHHHH meu quarto ficou contaminado!!!

Tenten – AIII meu Deus…assim que agente voltar pra casa eu mudo de quarto…não fico no quarto desse doido !!!

Equanto todos tinham uma conversa « civilisada »(gritaria,baixaria aehueheuheuhe) Sasuke reparou que tinha uma menina de cabelos rosas e a reconheceu como a da loja em que ele esbarrou e que ela ficou..bem como dizer…em um posição comprometedora.Sasuke a olhou de cima à baixo reparando no corpaço que a menina tinha…achou ela muito…eh…bem… « bonita » pra não dizer gostosa.

Sakura reparou e corou rapidamente… o Uchiha reparou e gostou de vê-la corando.Onix e esmeralda se encontraram.Os dois não conseguiam desviar os olhares.

Temari – PERAE PESSOAL !!!!!

Gota em todos.

Temari – Bom vamos nos apresentar. –_apontando pra Ino_- Essa aqui é Yamanaka Ino, a morena é Mitsashi Tenten, a timida se chama Hyuuga Hinata, a de cabelos rosa que o outro garoto não para de encarar é Haruno Sakura e eu sou Sabaku no Temari. Nós temos 18 anos e estamos hospedadas na casa de Hinata.

Shikamaru – Ok.Bom o ruivo se chama Sabaku no Gaara aliás irmão de Temari, o de olhos perolados é Hyuuga Neji também primo de Hinata, o que não para de encarar a de cabelo rosa se chama Uchiha Sasuke –_sasuke e sakura desviam os olhares_- , o loiro é Uzumaki Naruto aliás o mais escandaloso e eu sou Nara Shikamaru.Nós temos 19 anos e estamos hospedados na casa do Sasuke.

Temari – Então vamos todos parar de discutir e vamos curtir a praia juntos OK ????¬¬(olhar mortal)

Todos – HAI !!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os 10 estavam sentados na areia. Sakura estava observando o mar e mais acima dela estava Sasuke. Como os outros estavam conversando, Sasuke ficou bem atraz de Sakura e sussurrou no ouvido dela :

Sasuke – Seus cabelos são muito bonitos…-_Sakura tremeu com a voz do menino no seu ouvido._

Sakura – Arigato Sasuke-kun._-ela estava um pouco corada e o Uchiha pode perceber._

Sasuke achou que ela ficava linda corada e não se controlou. O Uchiha se aproximou do pescoço da menina e começou a distribuir beijo pelo local. Sakura estremeceu mais fez um baixo suspiro que o menino conseguiu ouvir. Dando um sorriso de lado e continuando com os beijos até que ouve um grito de Tenten e se separa de Sakura.

Tenten – AHHHHHHHHHH…galera tem uma festa hoje._-ela dizia isso enquanto segurava um folheto na mão._

Temari – Boa vamos pra essa festa então ??

Naruto – OBAAA…tava louco pra uma festa !!

Neji – Naruto baka para de gritar !_- deu um cascudo na cabeça de Naruto._

Naruto – Itai !!!!

Hinata – Naruto-kun o.0

Ino – Boa então vamos fazer o seguinte…como as nossas casas são proximas vamos vocês meninos vão vir na casa de Hinata nos buscar às 20:00 ok?

Gaara – E porque é você que decide ??

Temari – Gaara em vez de ficar enxendo a paciência dela vai là e beija logo ela…vocês tão enrolando muito !

Ino – Temari você é doida é ??_-ela cora soh com o pensamento de ter Gaara a beijando._

Temari – E tah corada assim porque ??Ta doidinha pra ele te agarrar. Bom vocês vão vir buscar agente e nada de discussão ok ??¬¬

Gota em todo mundo.

Temari – Que bom que vocês concordam !!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos foram para suas respectivas casas se arrumarem.

As 20 : 00 em ponto os meninos chegaram e ficaram pasmos com o que viram…


	4. Na Balada

_**N/a : Pessoal desculpa pelos erros de portugues …é porque to fora do Brasil a 3 anos …e se tive problema com os acentos é porque meu teclado ta todo escroto e nao quer colocar os acentos…bom valew pela compreensão de voces !**_

_**Bjaooo**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Todos foram para suas respectivas casas se arrumarem._

_As 20 : 00 em ponto os meninos chegaram e ficaram pasmos com o que viram…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**Na Balada**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

As meninas estavam muito bonitas, porém elas também queriam ver como os meninos estavam , e não se decepsionaram.

Ino estava com os cabelos soltos, uma calça preta, um top tomara-que-caia vermelho com detalhes pretos, uma bolsa da mesma cor que a blusa e uma sandália de salto fino preta.

Sakura estava com os cabelos soltos mais os dois lados do cabelo estavam presos com prisilhas pretas levando o cabelo um pouco pra tráz, uma blusa mula manca branca, uma mini-saia jeans clara e uma sandália de salto fino transparente.

Tenten estava com um vestido decotado em « V » preto, as alças do vestido se prendiam atráz do pescoço dela, a saia do vestido(a parte que fica da cintura pra baixo) vinha até a metade das coxas dela. O cabelo dela estava solto e ela estava com uma sandália de salto fino preta.

Temari estava com uma mini-saia jeans escura, uma blusa rosa decotada em « V » mais menos decotada que o vestido de Tenten, ela também estava com uma sandália da Melissa(Marca muito famosa até aqui na suiça tem \o/) rosa choque, e seus cabelos estavam soltos.

Hinata estava com uma saia rodada branca, uma blusa tomara-que-caia azul bebe , uma sandália Melissa transparente (eu tenho !!!! xD), ela estava com um penteado de princesa(duas mechas da frente do cabelo presas atráz,na nuca, por uma presilha).

Os meninos acharam que elas estavam lindas, mas para as meninas eles não estavam tão atráz delas :

Gaara estava com uma blusa vinho , os cabelos dele estavam espetados(gellllll !!! xD), uma calça jeans escura mais com algumas partes rasgadas (é da calça gente..meu Gaara não ta com problemas financeiros não :P), um tênis Nike Shox preto.

Sasuke estava com uma blusa preta com um dragão branco desenhado no lado esquerdo da blusa, uma calça jeans escura um pouco larga e com grandes bolços, um tênis da Puma preto com algumas listras brancas e o cabelo dele estava muito espetado (uiaaa adoro menino de cabelo espetado !!! XD).

Neji estava com uma regata branca da Cool Cat com duas listras azuis ,uma de cada lado, uma calça jeans normal e um tênis da Puma branco, e o cabelo dele estava preso com seu rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

Shikamaru estava com uma blusa azul escura e uma calça jeans preta,ele estava com um tênis preto da Adidas, e seu cabelo estava preso em seu costumeiro(isso existe ? O.o) rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Naruto estava com uma blusa vermelha, uma calça jeans toda rasgada, o cabelo dele estava arrepiado(efeitooo gelllll ;P ), um tênis da Mizuno preto.

Temari – Bom tá na hora de agente ir pra festa minna !!

Tenten – Yeaap !!! Vai ser « A » festa !!!

Ino – Bora cambada !!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que chegaram na festa Ino e Gaara foram direto pro bar beber Vodka. Eles pegaram uma garrafa cada um. Eles pegaram a vodka mais fraca que tinha, porque não queriam ficar bêbados logo no início da festa.

Ino enquanto bebia, movia seu corpo de acordo com a música que passava no momento _**Fallen – Mya .**_

A Yamanaka percebeu que Gaara estava perto dela então resolveu ir dançar um pouco perto dele, mais quando se aproximou o menino percebeu e logo começou a observa-la de cima à baixo, reparando no corpo dela, quando terminou de observar a menina deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso, o que não passou despercebido pela garota que ficou mais corada ainda.

Ino decidiu que era a hora de dançar e parar de pensar besteiras, pois ela não queria admitir que tinha A-M-A-D-O o olhar F-A-T-A-L de Gaara.

Já tinham passado duas músicas e Ino já tinha dançado com uns 5 meninos ; Gaara estava começando a ficar nervoso pois já era o 5° menino com quem ele via Ino dançando.

Gaara – Mas o que é isso ??_-enquanto olhava para a garota ele não gostou do que estava vendo._

O menino com quem ela estava dançando no momento, Sai, estava quase beijando ela, aqueles lábios se aproximando da SUA Ino…. Perai…sua Ino não , apenas um loira qualquer, uma amiga, uma das melhores amigas de sua irmã Temari.

Sim ele também não queria admitir que a menina mechia com ele.

Gaara não podia deixar que um menino qualquer desse uns pegas em Ino(agente fala pegas em brasília, quer dizer agarrar,ficar xD).

Ele puxou Sai e mandou ele dar o fora.

Gaara – Cai fora daqui agora!!

Sai – Você é doido é ? Eu tava quase pegando ela !!!

Gaara lançou um olhar mortal para o menino, o menino foi logo saindo.

Ino - PERAI !!! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO !!!

Gaara – EU FASSO O QUE EU QUERO E QUANDO EU QUERO !!

Ino ficou muito P da vida, deu as costas pra Gaara e foi beber mais Vodka.( êêêêê cirrose !! XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estava dançando com um menino, Shino, enquanto Sasuke dançava com outra garota, Karin, a música _**Gotta get through this – Daniel Bedingfield.**_

**Gotta Get Thru This **

**If only I could get through this**

**I get through this**

**I gotta get through this**

**I gotta get through this**

**I gotta make it, make it, make it through**

**I'm gotta get through this**

**I gotta get through this**

**I gotta take my, take my mind off you**

Shino estava quase descendo a mão dele que antes estava em sua cintura, para a bunda de Sakura.

Sasuke – FDP !!

**Give me just a second and I'll be all right**

**Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart**

**Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay**

**Just another day and then I'll hold you tight**

**When your love is falling like the rain**

**I close my eyes and it's gone again**

**When will I get the chance to say I love you**

**I pretend that you're already mine**

**Then my heart ain't breaking every time**

**I look into your eyes**

Sasuke não conseguiu ver aquilo, quando o menino estava quase pegando na bunda da menina Sasuke simplesmente largou Karin e foi tirar Sakura das garras daquele menino. Ele empurrou Shino e estava prestes a bater nele.

**If only I could get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

**God, gotta help me get through this**

**I gotta get through this**

**I gotta get through this**

**I gotta make it, make it, make it through**

**Said I'm gotta get through this**

**I gotta get through this**

**I gotta take my, take my mind off you**

**Give me just a second and I'll be all right**

**Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart**

**Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay**

**Just another day and then I'll hold you tight**

Sasuke – Você não seria louco de triscar nela !¬¬

Shino – EPAAA !! Eu não sabia que ela tinha namorado.

Sasuke – Pois é…então pode ir dando o fora !

Sakura ficou muito corada. Ver Sasuke a tirando de Shino era demais. Isso provava que ele era um pouco cuimento e ela adorava isso.

**When your love is falling like the rain**

**I close my eyes and it's gone again**

**When will I get the chance to say I love you**

**I pretend that you're already mine**

**Then my heart ain't breaking every time**

**I look into your eyes**

**If only I could get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

**God, gotta help me get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

**God, gotta help me get through this**

**If only I could get through this**

**God, gotta help me get through this**

**If only I could get through this...**

Ele puxou Sakura para perto dele e uma nova música começou a tocar. _**Truly, madly, deeply – Cascada.**_

Sasuke segurou firme a cintura de Sakura e começou a mover os dois corposno ritmo da música.

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.**

**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply do.**

**I will be strong, I will be faithful**

**'Cause I'm counting on**

**A new beginning,**

**A reason for living,**

**A deeper meaning.**

**Yeah.**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

**I wanna lay like this forever,**

**Until the sky falls down on me.**

Ambos estava hypnotizados, onix e esmeralda não paravam de se encarar.

**And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky,**

**I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, then make you want to cry.**

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty,**

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**

**The highest power,**

**In lonely hour,**

**The tears devour you.**

Eles moviam os dois corpos com tanta harmonia que realmente pareciam ser um casal de namorados.

**Oh can't you see it baby?**

**Don't have to close your eyes,**

**'Cause it's standing right before you,**

**All that you need will surely come.**

**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need**

**I'll love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply do.**

Sasuke acariciava a cintura de Sakura com tanta ternura que dava calafrios na menina.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea,**

**I want to lay like this forever,**

**Until the sky falls down on me.**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain.**

Quando a música _**Gata brasileira ( Axé bahia 2004)**_ começou a tocar, Sakura começou a dançar colada com Sasuke.

**Veja que cenário que monumental**

**Quebradeira brasileira charme especial**

**Filha do vento balançou meu pensamento**

**Que swing,que swing,que beleza**

**Balança o corpo feito furacão**

**Chego a ter falta de folego,palpitação**

**Me deu um beijo e ****eu te abro a minha vida**

**Como carta sobre a mesa**

Ela estava dançando sensualmente, o que para o Uchiha não era uma boa idéia.

**Linda saiba que você  
Chegou aqui pra iluminar meu samba  
Meio forte, meio sem querer  
Abusou da sorte me deixou de perna bamba  
Já tá claro desde o dia amanhecer  
Mas a esperança não morreu ainda  
Não me canso quero te querer  
Gata brasileira linda muito mais que linda**

Refrão  
Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)  
Vem comigo que vai ser legal  
Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)  
Da gata brasileira patrimonio federal  
Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)  
Vem comigo que vai ser legal  
Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)  
Da gata brasileira patrimonio federal

Sasuke pensando – Nossa…se ela continuar me provocando assim…eu não vou conseguir me controlar.Tenho que levar ela pra algum lugar porque assim eu não to aguentando. Ainda deve ter um monte de fdp olhando pra ela ¬¬ . (ciumento nem um poko meu sasuke-kun ;P )

**É muito brilho pru'ma pessoal só**

**E a sua imagem tem um signifacado da beleza**

**Eu quero ver do mundo eh**

**No movimento oh**

**Elevando o pensamento pra manter a chama acesa**

**Já to completamente enfeitiçado por essa mulher**

**É um objeto de cobiça todo mundo quer**

**É uma maravilha como essa ninguém nunca viu**

**É a gata brasileira patrimonio do Brasil**

**Linda saiba que você**

**Chegou aqui pra iluminar meu samba**

**Meio forte, meio sem querer**

**Abusou da sorte me deixou de perna bamba**

**Já tá claro desde o dia amanhecer**

**Mas a esperança não morreu ainda**

**Não me canso quero te querer**

**Gata brasileira linda muito mais que linda**

**Refrão**

**Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)**

**Vem comigo que vai ser legal**

**Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)**

**Da gata brasileira patrimonio federal**

**Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)**

**Vem comigo que vai ser legal**

**Eu quero ouvir o grito da galera(hei)**

**Da gata brasileira patrimonio federal**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten estava no bar bebendo caipirinha. Era a bebida preferida dela.

Gai – Oi fofura!! Você quer ir na pista mostrar seu fogo da juventude dançando comigo ??? _– ele disse isso com os olhos brilhando._

Tenten – Err… sabe é que…..

Tenten pensamento – _Porque só os caras mais estranho da festa vem falar comigo ?!¬¬_

Quando ela ia responder um NÃO pro cara, ela sente uma mão em sua cintura.

Neji – Desculpa ai mais ela ja vai dançar comigo.¬¬

Neji pensamento – _Eu não vo deixar ela dançar com esse escroto ai.¬¬_

Tenten – Neji…

Gai – Puts..eu já devia ter adivinhado que um anjo como você estava acompanhada. Vou procurar o Lee !! _– ele estava saindo de perto deles e começou a gritar com um outro menino identico a ele – _LEE VAMOS MOSTRAR NOSSO FOGO DA JUVENTUDE PARA TODOS DAQUI !!!!

Lee- OSSU Gai-sensei!!!!!

Neji e Tenten – O.o Cara escroto !!¬¬

Os dois se olham…até Neji tomar coragem de fazer Tenten olhar pra ele. Ele virou o corpo da menina e os 2 começaram a dançar a música _**Anything da Jojo**_.

Tenten – To te devendo essa ;P

Neji – Olha que eu cobro ;P

Ela estava agorando ficar assim colada com Neji. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele poderia proteger ela de tudo.

Neji parou de dançar e começou a observar Tenten, a menina continuou dançando até Neji a parar e ir aproximando os rostos.Tenten queria isso tanto quanto ele, ela queria sentir o gosto da boca de Neji. Ele queria sentir o corpo dela junto ao dele.

Neji – Decidi cobrar agora… _- dizendo isso ele deu um sorriso malicioso pra menina._

Dizendo isso ele preencheu o espaço que tinha entre eles e tomou para si os lábios da menina.

O beijo estava calmo no início, mais depois foi ficando mais veroz e cheio de desejo. Neji estava com uma mão na cintura de Tenten segurando ela possessivamente e a outra estava nos cabelos dela. Tenten estava com uma mão no pescoço dele e a outra estava no peitoral de Neji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto e Hinata eram os único que estavam conversando animadamente. Eles tinham se perdido dos outros então resolveram se conhecer melhor, mesmo se Naruto a maioria do tempo só falava em ramen. (desculpa…to sem inspiraçao pros 2)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru estava dormindo em um dos sofás que tinha na boate e Temari que tinha ficado cansada de ver Shikamaru dormindo, tinha ido dançar e acabou ficando com um menino que ela nem sabia o nome ou a idade.( pirigueteeee !!!! xD)(tambem tos sem inpiraçao pros 2 xD)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino voltou a dançar, mais desta vez estava sendo cada vez mais sensual.

Como ela estava atraindo muitos meninos Gaara resolveu interferir.

Ele pegou Ino pelo braço e segurou um pouco forte e levou a garotapara um canto longe daqueles meninos.

Ino protestava mais era como se Gaara não ouvisse nada.

Gaara « encostou » a Yamanaka em uma pilastra um pouco forte o que fez a menina gemer um pouco de dor.

Gaara – Da pra você parar de se atirar para todos os meninos da festa ?!

Ino – EU FAçO O QUE EU QUERO !!QUEM VOCE PENSA QUE E PRA MANDAR EM MIM ??

Gaara – EU SÓ TO QUERENDO EVITAR QUE AS PESSOAS TE CHAMEM DE PUTA !!

Ino – DESDE QUANDO ISSO é UM PROBLEMA SEU ??EU NÃO TO NEM AI PRO QUE PENSAM DE MIM!!! E VE SE ME SOLTA!!!!!!

Gaara – GAROTA SE LIGA SÓ TO QUERENDO EVITAR QUE OS MENINOS FIQUEM DANDO EM CIMA DE VOCE !!!

Ino – AHH ESSA é BOA !!! ME SOLTA !!!

Ino tentou sair, tentou empurrar o menino mais ele tinha mais força e era mais grande que ela.

Ela começou a dar tapas nos braços dele e a xingar ele.

Ino – ME SOLTA SEU INFELIZ !!!!!!!PORRA !!!!!!!

Gaara não estava mais aguentando, ela estava conseguindo irritar ele.

Então pra não bater nela, ele segurou as duas mãos dela que estavam batendo nele

(não os pés¬¬), colocando elas para o alto e para impedir elas de se moverem ele

as segurou com as proprias mãos.

Ino o olhava pra ele, ela estava com a cara de que não estava entendendo o que ele estava fazendo e tentou se mover, pois ficar tão perto dele estava incomodando ela.

Ino – GAARA ME SOLTA !!_- ela estava evitando de olhar no rosto dele pois estava corada._

Gaara – Ta vermelha porque to muito perto de você ?!

Não aguentando mais Gaara aproximou seu rosto do dela e disse :

Gaara – Você é muito escandalosa Ino…

Sem dizer mais nada ele a beijou.

Não tinha nada de um beijo calmo, pelo contrário, era um beijo veroz com muita paixão. Ino

beijava Gaara com a mesma intensidade que o mesmo a beijava.

Gaara soltou as mãos de Ino e colocou uma mão na cintura dela e a outra colocou atráz da cabeça dela trazendo ela mais para si e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo deles.

Ino estava arranhando os braços e o pescoço de Gaara, o que estava deixando o menino excitado. Ele começou a passar as mãos pelas curvas da Yamanaka.

Tudo estava muito quente, quando Gaara se esqueceu que estava em público e queria deixar as coisas mais sérias, Ino recobrou a pouca consciência que tinha e o parou…

Ino – Gaa-ra…_-ela estava falando calmamente…mais estava ofegante-_ agente tá em público….

Gaara – Verdade…mais…_-ele chegou perto do ouvido dela e disse –_ você agente ainda vai terminar isso…_-dizendo isso ele lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha-_ (uiaaaa que sex !!!!! so hot !!xD)

Ino ficou mais vermelha de que tudo. Mais quando Gaara tirou as mãos do corpo dela e estava quase saindo de perto dela, a menina não aguentou e puxou ele pelo braço.

Quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito já estava beijando Gaara de novo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/a :** Uiaa pessoalll….ai vai mais um cap…..**

**Desculpa por ter colocado pouca coisa de naru/hina e de shika/tema…**

**é porque tava sem inspiraçao pra eles…**

**soh tava com inspiraçao pra tenten/neji , INO / GAARA !!!! e Sasuke/Sakura…**

**Valewwwww pelas reviews !!!! **

Mari Santoro : Sim a musica eu tirei de OTH…Eu tbmm amooooooooooo….

**Que bom que vcs estao gostando das brigas deles !!!!! XD !!!**

**Uiaaa**

**No proximo Cap : Almoço e diversão**


	5. Almoço e diversão

_Quando ela percebeu o que tinha feito já estava beijando Gaara de novo._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**Almoço e diversão** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°**Voltando da festa**°°

Sakura e Sasuke não se beijaram, claro que morriam de vontade, mais quando estavam quase se beijando Tenten chamou eles para irem embora.

Tenten puxou Sakura para um canto,pra elas poderem conversar à vontade.

Tenten – Sakura…eu atrapalhei alguma coisa ?

Sakura – Ehhh…não sei do que você está falando…agente...eu e o Sasuke-kun só estávamos dançando…_- ela estava dizendo isso muito corada._

Tenten – Sei, sei…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino e Gaara estavam próximos mais não falavam nada.

A menina ainda estava sob o efeito do beijo do menino, ela passara o resto da noite pensando nisso.

Já Gaara estava como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele andava tranquilamente pela rua com as mãos dentro dos bolços.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke e Neji não falavam nada.

Sasuke ainda estava irritado pois não conseguiu beijar a Haruno na festa.

Neji estava pensando em como Tenten beijava bem e não conseguia tirar a menina da cabeça.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata e Naruto não estavam entendendo porquê Ino e Tenten estavam contentes, Sasuke irritado, Sakura tímida, Gaara despreoculpado e andando do lado de Ino e Neji estava em outro mundo.

Como eles estavam andando mais atráz dos outros, apenas os observavam com gotas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

°°°**No dia seguinte**°°°

As meninas acordaram umas 10 :00.

Hinata e Tenten foram preparar o café da manhã ; logo todas já estavam na mesa e os acontecimentos da festa foram dados.

Temari – Nossa Ino, não acredito que você e o Gaara ficaram ! O.o

Sakura – E ele beija bem ao menos?? ;)

Tenten – Isso aeeee…também quero saber!!;)

Hinata – Sakura…O.o

Ino – Calmaaa… Primeiramente : Temari sim é dificil de acreditar mais sim eu fiquei com seu irmão. Segundo : Testuda…..Ele beija perfeitamente bem !!!!!!!!!! Nunca fiquei com um menino que beijava tão bem quanto ele. E Terceiro : Tenten você já tem o Neji…aliás você ainda não contou como acabou a noite de vocês !!n.n

Temari – Verdade, pode ir contando tudo pra gente !! P

Tenten – Agente ficou…não aconteceu nada de mais !!! _–ela estava muitoooooo corada !!_

Sakura – Nossaaa…que fofo !!!

Hinata – E se agente fizesse um almoço e chamasse os meninos para virem comer aqui ?! Aliás aqui tem piscina…agente pode comer na borda da piscina.

Temari – Tem toda razão Hinata!!! Bora chamar aquele bando de moleques !!! Mais antes vamos arrumar um pouco a casa ! Vem aqui minha futura cunhada ! Vamos arrumar a sala !!! xD

Ino – Até parece que vou ser sua cunhada…foi só uma ficada Temari.

Temari – Sei…e pelo visto você quer mais que isso!!

Sakura – Uiaaaaa mais um casal !!!!!!!!!! Que fofis (mesma coisa de fofo)!!!!!!!

E assim as 5 meninas foram arrumar a casa preparar as coisas para o almoço

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara – Puta que sono.

Sasuke – Usou toda a sua energia com a Yamanaka foi? ;)

Neji – Ahahahahaha!!!! É verdade mesmo que você pegou ela ?

Gaara – Sim… como você deu uns pegas na Tenten.¬¬

Shikamaru – É Neji você não pode falar nada.

Naruto – Nossa eu não sabia que você tinha ficado com a Tenten. O.O

Sasuke – Naruto você nunca sabe de nada ¬¬.

Shikamaru – Verdade.☺

Neji – Mais e ai Gaara…você vai ficar com a Ino mais uma vez ?

Gaara – Acho que sim…tudo depende dela.

Shikamaru – E agora você depende dela ?ahahahahah você ta xonado nela !!!

Naruto – ÊÊÊÊ !!! Gaara finalmente se apaixonou por alguém !!!

Gaara dá um murro em Naruto pra ele calar a boca.

Sasuke – Uia…estressou agora é ?

Gaara – Só não quero ficar ouvindo essa besteiras de vocês. Ainda mais que eu não fui o único que pegou alguém ontem. Neji você ainda vai pegar ela ?

Neji – Com certeza. Ela beija muito bem.

A campanhia tocou e Gaara e Neji foram atender.

Quase deram um pulo pra tráz quando viram Ino e Tenten na porta.

Temari tinha obrigado elas a irem na casa dos meninos.

Tenten – Oi…er…._-ela estava morrendo de vergonha-_ A Hinata e a Sakura estão fazendo um almoço e elas queriam er….

Ino – Bom agente veio chamar vocês pra comerem na borda da piscina com agente. Vocês querem ??

Gaara estava observando a menina. Ela estava com um short curto rosa e uma blusa de alcinhas branca.

Ele gostou de ver a menina, mais o que achou estranho foi o fato de seu coração bater mais rápido assim que ele viu ela.

Neji - ……

Neji por sua vez olhava para Tenten. Ela estava com a parte de baixo de seu biquini vermelho que amarrava e uma blusa baby-look (não sei se é assim que se escreve sorry p)azul clara.

Gaara – Sim…só esperem agente vestir alguma coisa.

Só assim que elas perceberam que eles só estavam de bermuda.

Tenten estava super vermelha…mais não tanto quanto Ino.

Esta estava olhando para o corpo de Gaara.

Os meninos finalmente sairam da porta pra irem se vestir…as meninas continuaram na porta ainda coradas claro xD.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles seguiram as meninas com gotas nas cabeças pois elas estavam quase correndo.

Logo quando chegaram puderam ver o resto das meninas.

Sakura estava somente com um biquini preto e a parte de cima era branca com flores pretas.

Hinata estava com um shot branco curto e a parte de cima de seu biquini era preto.

Temari estava com o biquini rosa escuro.

Naruto – Bom dia Hinata-chan !!!!!!!! Você ta muito bonita com esse biquini!!!

Hinata – Ari-arigato Naruto-kun !

Temari – Hinata não muda mesmo. ;P

Shikamaru – Yo problemática!

Temari – Afff…hoje não Shikamaru…nem vem que não tem!!!!

Shikamaru – Affff…você é mesmo problemática, eu só estava tedizendo oi.

Temari – Mais você já chegou com essa cara de sono e me chamando de problemática.

Os dois continuaram com a conversa « civilisada » deles.

Enquanto os outro diziam oi uns para os outros, Sasuke encarava Sakura, seu olhar estava dizendo : Eu quero terminar o que agente começou ontem !!!

Sakura ficou corada com o olhar do menino mais logo se rocompoz e disse :

Sakura – Bom galera…a mesa ta pronta lá fora…vamos comer ??!!

Naruto – VAMOSSSS !!!! Tô morrendo de fome !!!!!

Sasuke – Baka ! _–dizendo isso ele deu um murro em Naruto._

Hinata – Naruto-kun. o.O

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eles foram para o quintal onde tinha uma mesa grande de vidro redonda, uma piscina, cadeiras pra tomar sol etc…..

Os lugares na mesa estavam assim :

**Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara e Ino.**

O almoço ocorreu normalmente. Naruto falando coisas sem sentidos, Sasuke xingando ele, Hinata corando, Shikamaru e Temari discutindo…coisas normais.

Como a mesa estava coberta por um pano branco ninguém percebeu quando Neji pegou a mão de Tenten e a apertou um pouco. Tenten olhou pra ele não entendendo o que ele queria.

Logo quando acabaram de comer, Sakura e Ino se levantaram e foram levar os pratos e os talheres para a cozinha, só deixando os copos caso ainda quizessem beber alguma coisa.

Tenten – Meninas vamos nadar ??

Ino – Agora não…eu vou pegar um sol primeiro.

Sakura – Eu também, tô muito branca ! xD

Hinata – Eu também.

Temari – Eu vou ver um pouco de tv.

Tenten – Entendi…ahh..vou nadar sozinha mesmo !¬¬

Ela entrou na piscina e nadou um pouco. Quando ela ia sair da piscina ela sentiu alguém a puxando pela cintura.

Quando se virou pra ver quem era, ela deu de cara com Neji .

Neji olhou para a direção dos outros e confirmou que nenhum deles estivessem perto para ver os dois.

Tenten – Ne-ne-ji…..

Neji – Eu precisava ficar sozinho com você…._-ele disse isso perto da orelha dela, o que a fez se arrepiar toda._

Tenten – Pra que você…você queria ficar sozinho comigo ? o.O

Neji – Pra isso….

Nisso ele a beijou. Um beijo cheio de desejo e de amor ?

Tenten – Neji………….

Foi a única palavra que a menina conseguiu falar, pois logo o menino estava beijando o seu pescoço.

Neji – Tenten…eu queria te perguntar uma coisa…

Tenten – O-o-o quê ?

Neji – Você aceita ser minha namorada ?

Tenten – Ne-ne-ji……. O.O

Neji – Rsrsrsrs…sabia que você é muito linda quando está envergonhada ? ;P _– nisso ele acariciou o rosto da menina,e colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atráz da orelha._

Neji – Mais você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta….

Tenten – Err…. Sim eu aceito… _-ela estava corada mais agora estava olhando nos olhos do Hyuuga._

Neji – Jura?

Tenten – Claro!!

Dizendo isso a menina colocou os braços envolta do pescoço de Neji.(lembrando que eles estão dentro da piscina, na borda)

Neji – Você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz…

Neji que estava com suas mãos na cintura de Tenten a beijou, mais desta vez um beijo mais calmo, afinal teriam todo o tempo pra curtir agora. xD

Como a tv tava um saco,Temari ia nadar um pouco , mais acabou vendo uma cena muito fofis.

Temari – Uiaaaa….A TENTEN E O NEJI TÃO SE AGARRANDO NA SUA PISCINA HINATA !!!!

Hinata – QUE ????? AIIII QUE FOFOOSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!

Como era « **A** » cena do dia e que os outros não tinham nada de mais importante pra fazer, todos correram pra borda da piscina para observar os dois. Tenten ainda estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de Neji, e o mesmo ainda estava segurando a cintura dela.

Neji e Tenten - ¬¬°

Neji – Vocês se importam em me deixar tranquilo com a minha namorada ??¬¬

Temari – Aahahahahhaahhaha…tudo bem….mais do mesmo jeito ela vai contar tudo pra gente mais tarde !!! xD

Neji - ¬¬ SUMAM !

Todos sumiram num piscar de olhos.

Tenten – Neji…

Ela virou o rosto do menino e robou um beijo dele. Depois se livrou dos braços dele e fugiu nadando.

Neji – Ha !!!

Ele deu um sorriso maroto e foi nadando atráz da menina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino e Sakura estavam pegando sol.

Sakura – Ahh mais fica calma Ino ! Vai ver que ele não veio falar com você por causa que ele não viu você sozinha…mais relaxa !

Ino – Mais e se ele não gostou de mim ?? E se ele for muito galinha ?? E se ele passar pra outra ??

Sakura – Ai você também parte pra outra…afinal a fila anda nos dois sensos ;) !!

Ino – É você tem razão. Eu não vo ficar aqui esperando por ele !! \o-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke – Não vai falar com a Ino não ??

Gaara – Ela que venha falar comigo. Você acha que eu Sabaku no Gaara, vou correr atráz de uma menina ?

Sasuke – Você xonou nela que eu tô ligado. Para de frescura e vai logo perguntar pra ela se ainda vai rolar com vocês dois.

Gaara – Hun.:/

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke cansou de tentar dar concelhos para Gaara e foi jogar baralho com Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari e Sakura.

Vendo que estava sozinho, Gaara procurou Ino com os olhos.

Ahh lá estava ela, linda, tomando sol. Mais o melhor era que ela estava sozinha.

Ele criou coragem e foi para perto dela.

Como a Yamanaka ainda não tinha percebido que ele estava perto dela, ele sentou na cadeira de sol que tinha do lado da garota e colocou uma mão em cima da barriga dela.

Ino sentiu um frio na barriga, mais quando abriu os olhos seu coração quase pulou pra fora.

Era Gaara…o menino com quem ela tinha ficado na noite anterior, o menino que estava tomando seu coração e ocupando seus pensamentos.

Gaara – Oi.

Ino – Oi…pensei que não viria falar comigo.

Gaara – Pense o que quiser.

Ino – Porquê você ta falando assim comigo ?

Gaara – Eu to falando normalmente.¬¬

Ino – Se você diz.¬¬

Ino ficou séria…muito séria. Para Gaara isso estava muito estranho, ele queria saber no que ela estava pensando.

Ino – Gaara…..sobre ontem…

Gaara – Escuta agente ficou.

Ino – Ah…mais agente vai continuar ficando ?

Gaara – Se tiver que rolar vai rolar….não sei.

Ino – Ok. Bom to indo…vou escolher minha roupa…vou ir prum bar hoje com a Sakura porquê agente ta afim de dançar.

Gaara – As outras não vão ?

Ino – Não. A Tenten vai ficar no love com o Neji, a Temari vai passar a noite jogando cartas com o Shikamaru, Hinata e Naruto. Só a Sakura quer sair hoje.

Gaara – Ok. Bom acho que vou pra casa.Tchau !

Ino – Tchau.

Os dois tomaram suas direções, mais Ino estava triste, ela não sabia porque mais queria que Gaara tivesse dito que queria ficar com ela, que estava louco por ela.

Gaara queria que ela tivesse dito que queria mais que uma ficada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estava no quarto de Ino ajudando ela a se arrumar afinal elas tinham que ficar com alguém hoje.

Sakura – Ino pelo amor de DEUS anda logo !!!! Já faz meia hora que agente tá aqui esperando você se decidir com qual saia você vai !!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino – Ah mais….

Sakura – ANDA CACETE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!¨

Ino – UIAAAAAA !!!!! Tá bom tá bom….já escolhi.

Sakura estava com uma mini-saia xadrez(igual a da série REBELDE), uma blusa de alcinha branca que formava um pequeno decote e uma bota preta cano-longo salto fino.Seus cabelos estavam soltos.

Ino estava com uma mini-saia jeans clara,um cinto branco Dolce&Garbana, uma blusa branca com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes que escreviam Angel e uma sandália de salto fino branca. Seus cabelos também estavam soltos.(tah não tenho muita paciência pra fazer penteados nelas XD)

Sakura – Bom vamos ?! P

Ino – Boraaaa !!!

Elas pegaram o carro de Sakura e foram no Tacos bar.(é aqui na suiça..mais vamos fazer de conta que é no japa ok ?)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 minutos antes da saída das meninas Gaara estava convencendo Sasuke de sair.

Sasuke – Velho….some daqui !!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara – Carai véi para de fazer cú doce aí e vamos logo !!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke – Eu vou pra você parar de me amolar aqui ! Mais quem paga as bebidas hoje é você !!

Gaara – Ta bom explorador.¬¬

Sasuke se arrumou e os dois pegaram o carro de Sasuke e também foram para o Tacos porquê era o mais perto de casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(**N/a : Agora só vai ter a noitada deles no Tacos tah ??)**

As meninas estavam dançando muito animadas, claro que já tinham bebido uma garrafa de Vodka vermelha(amoooo \o!!!)

Gaara não queria dizer a Sasuke, mais ele estava louco pra ver a Ino. Por incrível que pareça ele estava sentindo falta dela e de seus escândalos.

Gaara pensando – Nuss só posso estar ficando louco..aff.

Sasuke e Gaara foram ao bar se sentaram, pediram Vodka com Redbull(4cl) e observaram a pista de dança. Quando um cara ENORME(bombado…nada contra eu adoro homens fortões!!) saiu da frente, eles viram uma cena nada agradável :

Ino e Sakura dançando com dois meninos cada uma(um na frente e um atráz da Sakura e um na frete e um atráz da Ino), no total 4 meninos(não…5 ¬¬).

Gaara levantou num pulo, já Sasuke cuspiu o que tinha acabado de tomar no chão.

Sasuke – Aquela alí não são a Ino e a Sakura ? – _nisso ele apontou para as meninas_

Gaara – É, parece que sim. Vamos tirar aqueles meninos de lá ?

Sasuke – Mais é claro…olha como eles estão se aproveitando delas !

Gaara – Parece mais o contrário, mais vamos !!

Eles se aproximaram delas, mais não estavam com coragem para mandar os meninos caírem fora e para falar com elas. Afinal eles não tinham nada de sério com elas. Sasuke e Sakura nem tinham ficado ainda.

Gaara sussurrando pra Sasuke – Bom, vamos logo. Tá parecendo que agente ta com medo.

Sasuke – OK ¬¬

Eles mais perto delas. Sasuke foi pra perto de Sakura e tocou nas costas do menino que estava atráz da menina. Um toque e um olhar de psycopata bastou para o menino dar o fora. Ela não achou estranho o menino ter saído, então continuou dançando.

Gaara foi diferente. Em vez de mandar os menino saírem, ele puxou Ino pelo braço. E a levou para um canto. (nuss como ele adora uns cantos hein ?? xD daqui a poko eu volto pra eles pessoal)

Ótimo agora ele só precisava tirar ela das garras do menino que estava na frente da Haruno.

Ele foi até Sakura e falou perto do seu ouvido :

Sasuke – Está me traindo Sakura ??

A menina quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Ela largou o pobre menino com quem ela estava dançando há alguns segundos atráz e se virou para encarar o Uchiha.

Sasuke – Então Sakura… como foi a dança ?

Sakura (super corada ) – Sasuke-kun o que você está fazendo aqui ?? O.o

Sasuke – Eu e Gaara resolvemos sair um pouco. Ah sim Sakura, me desculpe se te atrapalhei com aqueles dois meninos. _–ele dizia isso na maior cara de pau…como se isso acontecesse todo dia-_

Sakura – Foi você ?? Porquê você fez isso ?? Eu tava me divertindo tanto… /

Sasuke – Porquê você não deve ficar dançando com outros menino .

Sakura – Como assim Sasuke-kun ?? Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser!!!!

Sasuke – Não enquanto eu estiver por perto.

Sakura – Ah Sasuke-kun me polpe vá… _-dizendo isso a menina deu as costas ao Uchiha_-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gaara foi diferente. Em vez de mandar os menino saírem, ele puxou Ino pelo braço. E a levou para um canto._

Gaara prensou Ino na parede . Quando ela viu quem tinha a tirado dos meninos ela quase voôu em cima dele.

Ino – Mais o que….VOCE ????

Gaara – Quem mais você esperava ?

Ino – PORQUE VOCE FEZ ISSO ?? EU TAVA DANCANDO !!!!!!

Gaara – Você quer dizer se esfregando nos meninos….

- Plaft-

Ino tinha acabado de dar um tapa em Gaara. Agora ele tinha ultrapassado os limites. Afinal ele estava dizendo na cara dura que ela era uma menina qualquer.

Gaara por sua vez ficou um pouco(/nota-se totalmente) fora de controle. Quem ELA pensava que era para dar um tapa nele, Sabaku no Gaara, ela não sabia quem ele era. Mais ela iria pagar por isso.

Ele a prensou na parede com mais força, segurou os braços da menina e a beijou. Ela tentava se debater, tentou tirar o menino dela, mais como este tinha mais força que ela era um pouco difícil.

A Yamanaka acabou secendo para o Sabaku. Logo os dois estavam se beijando com vontade. Estava sendo um beijo cheio de luxúria e desejo.

Gaara colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura fina da garota e a outra mão no pescoço dela deixando o beijo mais profundo.

Ino estava com as duas mãos bagunçando o cabelo do menino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tinha ido atráz de Sakura.

Sasuke – SAKURA ESPERA!!!!!

Sakura – O QUE VOCE QUER??? ME MANDAR PRA CASA ???

Sasuke – EU SÓ NÃO QUERO QUE OUTRO GAROTO BABACA TRISQUE EM VOCÊ…

Dizendo isso ele foi se aproximando da menina.

Sakura – Por-porquê ?

Sasuke – Por isso…

Dizendo isso ele beijou ela, foi um beijo caloroso e romântico…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acabouuuuu !!!!**

**Vlw pelas reviews pessoal !!!**

**Amei todas…**

**Sim prometo que no proximo cap vai ter mais Hinata/Naruto e Temari/Shikamaru a pedidos de uma amiga minha Juliany…pq quando eu mostrei pra ela o resumo desse cap ela faltou me matar pq nao tinha muito…ok ok…..Nada ¬¬ sobre eles…**

**Gomen!!!**

**Bom to indooo!!!!!**

**Ja ne!!!**

**No próximo cap : Onde vocês estavam??**


	6. Onde vocês estavam!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**Onde vocês estavam ??** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke continuou beijando Sakura, mais agora era com mais calma.

Quando eles terminaram de se beijar, Sasuke se separou da menina, não muito, só o bastante para poder olhar nos olhos dela.  
Sakura estava um pouco corada, mais não conseguia desviar os olhos do menino. O olhar dele estava um pouco diferente. Não era mais aquele olhar frio, tinha uma coisa a mais naquele olhar.

O Uchiha não sabia o que estava sentindo, mais desde que cruzara Sakura estava muito confuso. Do nada ele pensava nela, naquele verde, naqueles olhos esmeraldas, naquele cabelo rosado que balançava no vento...Ahhh como ela era linda.  
No fundo ele sabia o que queria, mais tinha medo de admitir, nunca foi de se apegar assim com alguém, ainda mais com uma menina que tinha acabado de conhecer.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun...por-porque você fez isso??-_ela disse isso temendo a resposta do Uchiha que parecia pensar na resposta_-

Sasuke – Eu ...Ahh...Não sei Sakura. Foi coisa de momento.

A menina estava com cara de choro. Então ele só a tinha beijado porquê tinha ficado com vontade. Nunca pensou que iria escutar isso dele. Ela apenas fora uma menina de momento.

Sasuke pensando - Merdaa...resposta errada!!! Porra!!!

Sakura com cara de choro e um pouco irritada...mais sobre tudo triste - Você...OK.-_ela abaixou a voz_- Deixa eu ir curtir a festa.

Sasuke sabia que não devia ter respondido isso, mais não queria se envolver assim tão de repente.

A menina foi saindo mais não contava com um gesto de Sasuke. Ele segurou seu braço delicadamente e disse :

Sasuke – Sakura...Você vai embora que horas?-_ele tentou ser o mais frio possível_-

Sakura – Não sei...eu ainda tenho que ver com a Ino... Bom tchau Sasuke-kun até mais...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino e Gaara finalmente se separaram. Eles estavam ofegantes. A Yamanaka ainda estava com os olhos fechados se recuperando do beijo deles.

Ela finalmente abre os olhos e o encara.

Ino – Porquê você me beijou ?

Gaara – A cinco minutos atráz você não tava reclamando.

Ino – Você queria que eu fizesse o quê ? Esqueceu que você me agarrou ?

Gaara – Mesmo assim, você retribuiu o beijo.

Ino não tinha o que falar. Afinal era verdade, ela acabou retribuindo o beijo dele e ainda tinha gostado. Não ela não podia ter gostado do beijo desse grosso.

Ino – Você é muito cara de pau Gaara.

Gaara – Eu só te beijei, vai dizer que não gostou ?

Ino – Não é isso…é que você não pode ficar me beijando assim sem mais nem menos.

Gaara – Garota para de complicar tudo. Se eu te beijei é porque eu quis

Ino – Tá vendo…só me beija quando quer sem nem se preoculpar se eu quero ou não. Você me usa demais Gaara

Ele a prensou na perede mais uma vez, só que um pouco mais forte realmente a apertando.

Ino começou a ficar com medo dele, nunca viu um menino desse jeito.

Gaara – Escuta aqui…Eu não to te usando !! –_ele disse isso aumentando a voz_-

Ino – Então porque você só me beijou quando te deu vontade ?

Gaara – Véi rolou, o que você quer que eu fasse ?

Ino – Apenas pare de me beijar…eu não sou seu objeto.

Gaara – Ino para de complicar as coisas…

Ino – Eu não to complicando nada !!! To indo dançar !!

Ino saiu pra dançar mais não percebeu que Gaara seguiu ela.

Gaara pensando – Se ela pensa que eu vou deixar ela ficar se agarrando com outro ela ta muito enganada.¬¬

-----------------------------------

Assim que Sakura lhe disse que iria curtir a festa o menino foi pro bar beber.

Ele pediu um Kamikasi(não sei se se escreve assim sorry xD) e não parou de beber. Mais este ainda estava sóbrio…Sasuke sempre fora forte com bebidas alcólicas.

Sakura estava um pouco triste então foi dançar. Ela estava dançando com um menino que ela nem sabia o nome. Só sabia que ele era moreno.

Sasuke resolveu andar um pouco.

Sasuke – Mais o que é isso?-_ele disse murmurando para si mesmo_-

Sakura estava dançando uma música lenta com um menino. Não aí era demais.

Como o alcool tinha subido um pouco na cabeça de Sasuke ele resolveu entrar no meio da parada.

O Uchiha empurrou o menino que estava dançando com ela. Sakura levou um susto mais assim que viu quem tinha armado essa confusão voltou a ficar triste.

Sasuke – QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FICAR DANçANDO COM ELA ??

Garoto – OPAAA…E VOCÊ QUEM PENSA QUE É PRA VIR ESTRAGAR NOSSA DANçA ? SE MANCA MANÉ !!

Sasuke – Mew tu não divia ter dito isso…

Dizendo isso Sasuke parte com um soco pra cima do menino.

O garoto cai no chão mais logo se levanta e vai pra cima de Sasuke.

Sakura começa a chorar e pede para os meninos pararem. Ela se desespera pede ajuda mais ninguém aparece. Sasuke não estava apanhando…mais eram 2 contra 1.

Sasuke leva um murro e já devolve o murro quebrando o nariz do menino que dançava com Sakura.

Gaara chega e vê a confusão.

Gaara – Mais Sasuke ja me arrumou confusão aqui…bom como já to estressado vô ajudar ele.

Gaara entrou na briga… partiu pra cima de um dos meninos.

Ino chegou e viu a briga. Sakura ainda chorava e pedia pra eles pararem.

O menino com quem Sasuke e Gaara brigavam já estavam muito machucados.

Até que Sasuke da um murro no menino que dançava com Sakura, este caiu incociente. Sasuke ia chutar ele mais Sakura não aguentou a situação, ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

Sakura correu até Sasuke - que ia chutar o menino – e o abraçou port raz.

Sasuke parou no mesmo instante.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun por favor para…..

Gaara viu a cena e deu um ultimo murro no menino com quem estava lutado.

Gaara chega perto de Ino e lhe diz :

Gaara – Acho é melhor nós sairmos daqui antes de eu e Sasuke irmos presos.

Ino – É você tem razão.

A Yamanaka foi até Sakura e lhe aconselhou de irem embora.

Sakura aceitou. Eles saíram pelos fundos então não tiveram problemas com a segurança do lugar.

Ino estava calada e andava mais na frente com Sakura, os menino estavam mais atráz.

Eles resolveram parar em um pequeno parque para crianças.

Sakura ainda estava muito abalada então se sentou em um dos balanços.

Ino ia atráz da amiga, mais Sasuke a deteve.

Sasuke – Eu que causei tudo isso, então eu que vou falar com ela.

Ino – Hai.

Sasuke se aproximou de Sakura e sentou no balanço ao lado do dela.

Sasuke – Err… Sakura…

Sakura – Porquê você fez isso ?-_ela dizia isso num tom triste_-

Sasuke – Eu não sei…quando ví você com ele não suportei… aí eu fui tirar ele de cima de você.

Sakura – Você estava com ciúmes ?

Sasuke – Não, porquê deveria de estar com ciúmes ?

Sakura – Não deixa pra lá.

Sasuke – Desculpa Sakura, eu sei que você ainda está muito abalada com a situação mais isso vai passar. –_ele não era muit obom pra pedir desculpas_-

Sakura – Você tem razão isso vai passar Sasuke-kun !- _ela sorri _-

Sasuke pensando – Nossa porquê ela esta sorrindo desse jeito ? Ela não estava triste agora mesmo ? Ahh mais que sorriso lindo ! No que que eu to pensando ?To ficando louco !

Sakura pensando – Melhor não demonstrar tristeza na frente dele. Ahh Sasuke se você soubesse o tanto que eu estou gostando de você…

Sakura se levanta e eles continuam andando.

Uns 20 minutos depois eles ainda andando.

Ino – Sakura você está bem ??-_diz a amiga preoculpada_-

Sakura – Ino pela vigésima vez…SIM !!!!!Eu tô ótima !!!

Sakura estava de saco cheio porque Ino não parava de perguntar a mesma coisa.

Gaara – Deixa ela em paz escandalosa… -_disse Gaara num murmuro para que só a loira pudesse ouvir ele_-

Ino – Fica quieto garoto. –_murmura a Yamanaka dando um ponto final na conversa_-

Eles param na frente da praia.

Sasuke – Então agente volta pra casa agora ou agente fica um pouco aqui?

Ino – Vamos ficar um pouco aqui. Alguém aqui tá com sono ?

Todos – Não !

Ino – Então agente fica aqui um pouco e depois vamos embora ! xD

Bom vou molhar meus pés !! –_ ela diz isso já tirando as sandálias brancas que ela usava_ –

Gaara se senta um pouco próximo do mar; Sakura deu alguns passospara perto da praia, mais ficou um pouco longe de Ino e Gaara,e se sentou.

Já Sasuke tinha ficado em pé, quando ele viu que Sakura tinha se sentado um pouco longe do outros ele resolveu ir até ela.

Ele se aproxima com muita cautela da menina e se senta ao seu lado…

----------------------------------------

**Na casa das meninas :**

Os meninos já tinham ido embora.

Tenten – Bem vamos dormir…

Temari – É você tem razão. Amanhã agente pergunta pra ela como foi essa noite :P

Hinata – Deve estar sendo boa né ? Ela ainda não voltaram…

Tenten – Tem razão Hinata…Bom meninas eu vou dormir !! Boa noite pra vocês !!!

Temari – Eu também já vou ! Boa noite minna !!

Hinata – Eu também !! Boa noite !!!

Assim as 3 foram dormir sem esperar as duas amigas voltarem da farra. xD

----------------------------------------

Eram 9:30 da manhã quando Tenten acorda com o barulho irritante da campanhia tocando.

Ela desce as escadas e quando abre a porta dá de cara com Ino e Sakura com a mesma roupa do dia anterior quando elas saíram.

Tenten – ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM ?? VOCÊS PASSARAM A NOITE FORA ??

Sim ela estava um pouco assustada, não estava entendendo nada pra dizer a verdade.

Ino – Tenten por favor não faz um drama. –_diz Ino muito calma e com cara de sono_-

Sakura – É Tenten…uaaaaaaaaaa-_depreguiçando _- Depois agente conversa tá amiga ?!-_ela também estava morrendo de sono_-

As duas começam a subir as escadas deixando uma Tenten muito confusa e curiosa.

Tenten murmurando – Depois de terem me acordado elas vão dormir assim…affff….

Tenten sobe as escadas e volta a dormir.

----------------------------------------------

12 :30 Temari, Hinata e Tenten acordam.

Hinata – Bom eu vou fazer o café da manhã.

Temari – Hoje agente só vai tomar café da manhã, lanchar e jantar eu acho °.

Tenten – É, ontem agente foi dormir tarde pra caramba…

Hinata – Mais ou menos umas 03 :30 da manhã.

Temari – Falando nisso cadê as farreiras ??

Tenten – Elas só chegaram hoje de manhã, umas 9 :30.

Temari – O quê??? Não acredito!! O que elas fizeram? O.O

Hinata – Onde elas dormiram?? O-O

Tenten – Não sei…elas só subiram pra dormir e me disseram que agente conversava depois.

Temari – Estranhoo…

Hinata – É…

----------------------------------------------------

13 :30 Temari resolveu acordar Ino e Sakura.

Ino – Porra Temari !!!! O que foi ?? O que era tão importante pra você acordar agente e mandar agente vir aqui na sala ?-_sim ela estava muito nervosa e ainda estava de pijama_-

Temari – Na verdade não tinha nada de importante…

Sakura – ENTÃO PORQUÊ VOCÊ FOI ACORDAR AGENTE ???????

Temari – É que eu fiquei curiosa pra saber como foi a noite de vocês !!-_ela dizia isso como se explica-se que 1+1 era a 2_-

Tenten – E onde vocês passaram a noite ??

Sakura e Ino – Bem…isso é uma história muito longa…

Hinata – Não se preoculpem temos o dia todo !!

Sakura – Bom primeiro quando nós estávamos no bar que parecia mais uma boate nós encontramos o Sasuke-kun e o Gaara aí**…(ela explicou o que aconteceu na boate…não vou escrever tudo de novo porque é muito longo e vcs tambem não tao afim de ver! Qualquer coisa é no final do cap 5 e na primeira, segunda e terceira parte do cap 6)**

Temari, Tenten e Hinata – AHHH que fofis!!! Sasuke tava ciumento!!!!

Temari – Ino você ficou com o Gaara de novo ??

Ino –Não Temari…

Temari – Mais você acabou de dizer que sim… O.o

Ino – Nossos lábios se encontraram porquê um menino me empurrou ¬¬

Temari – INO !!!!¬¬

Sakura – RSRSRSRSRSRS !!! Essa foi boa Porquinha

Ino – Valew testuda !! xD

Temari – ¬¬

Hinata – n.n°

Tenten – Bom até ai eu entendi…mais agora falta uma coisa….

Sakura – Sim o que ??

Hinata – Depois do parque vocês foram pra onde ??

Ino – Ahh ai é outra história…Bom agente foi pra praia e….**(leiam a parte 4 que é quando eles tão na praia ;P)**

Tenten – Sim Sakura ele sentou do seu lado e….. ?

Sakura – Ahh aí…..

°°°°_Flashback on_°°°°

_Sasuke senta ao lado de Sakura e diz :_

_Sasuke – Sakura…realmente me desculpe pelo que fiz hoje…eu não sei o que deu em mim…só que eu não – ele foi cortado pela menina –_

_Sakura – …suportou me ver com outro menino._

_Sasuke – É…sério eu não sei…_

_Sakura – Olha…na hora me pareceu ser ciúmes…mais depois você disse que…. – a voz dela foi ficando cada vez mais baixa - …não era…_

_Sasuke ficando sério – Sakura… bem como dizer… aquela hora eu disse isso porque eu não sabia o que eu tinha..._

_Sakura – Então isso quer dizer que…_

_Sasuke – Sim era ciúmes…mais o problema é que eu não quero me prender agora…sei lá…_

_Sakura – E porquê ?_

_Sasuke – Porquê eu não sou muito um menino pra se namorar._

_Sakura - Ahh…ok…_

_Sasuke – Você sofreria comigo…_

_Sakura – Tarde demais._

_Nisso ela deixa cair as lágrimas que estava tentando conter quando o Uchiha falava. Ela escondeu o rosto pro menino não ver que ela estava chorando…mais era tarde demais…ele já tinha percebido…_

_Sasuke – Sakura…porquê você está chorando ?_

_Sakura – Sa-sa-suke-kun….-começou a chorar – _

_Sasuke – Agora você entende ?_

_Ele se levantou, não gostava de ver meninas chorando, foi pra frente da Haruno e se ajoelhou para poder ficar da altura dela(__**lembrando que ela tava sentada**_

_Ele levantou o rosto da Haruno e começou a enxugar suas lágrimas._

_Sasuke – Não chore por mim…eu não mereço as suas l__ágrimas._

_Sakura – Sasuke-kun…_

_Ele foi aproximando os rostos e a beijou._

_Era um beijo delicado e calmo devido o estado da menina._

_Eles se separam depois de um tempo :_

_Sakura – Agente pode ir ficando se você preferir…_

_Sasuke – Ok… mais mesmo assim você está ciente de que pode sofrer ?_

_Sakura – Ha-hai !_

_Sasuke – Ok então…_

_Ele a beijou de novo e foi se deitando em cima dela._

_Eles ficaram por alí mesmo se beijando._

_-----------------------------_

_Ino saiu do mar com os pés molhados e viu Gaara deitado na areia, ela resolveu se aproximar dele e tentar conversar._

_Ino – O céu está bonito não ?-perguntou ela se deitando ao lado dele-_

_Gaara – Sim…Daqui a uma hora vai amanhecer….o que você está fazendo aqui ? Pensei que estivesse com raiva de mim._

_Ino – Bem passou…e outra…nós vamos nos ver praticamente durante todas as férias…se agente brigar toda vez que agente se ver vai ser insuportável para nós e para os outros…_

_Gaara – Verdade…_

_Ela se virou para ele e estendeu a mão para ele…_

_Ino – Então ?? Amigos ???_

_Gaara se vira pra ela e olha no fundo dos olhos dela._

_Ele pega na mão dela e diz :_

_Gaara – Não…..Mais que isso.._

_Ino – Que???_

_Nisso ele fica em cima dela e a beija._

_Ela no início ainda estava chocada mais depois corresponde ao beijo do Sabaku._

_Eles se beijavam como se precisassem daquele beijo para sobreviver._

_Eles continuaram se beijando mais assim que se afastaram Ino ouviu uma pergunta que nunca imaginaria ouvir ainda mais vindo dele._

_Gaara – Err…Ino…você quer namorar comigo ? – por incrível que pareça ele estava tímido-_

_Ino – O.O… Gaara…eu…er….._

_Gaara – Então??_

_Ino – Err…_

_Gaara estava pensando que ela diria não._

_Ino de repente sorri para o menino e diz :_

_Ino – Sim…eu aceito !!!_

_Gaara - ….jura ?_

_Ino – Não…estou brincando com a sua cara ! ;P _

_Gaara - …._

_Ino – Mais é claro que eu juro seu bobo !!_

_Nisso ela o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa e aproximou seus lábios…_

_Gaara põe um fim na distância que separava os lábios deles e a beija ._

_Depois de um tempo ele se juntaram com Sakura e Sasuke e olharam o por do sol juntos._

_Ino e Gaara e Sasuke e Sakura estavam de mãos dadas, com a diferença de que Ino e Gaara eram namorados e Sasuke e Sakura apenas ficantes._

_Depois eles resolveram se levantar e dar uma passeada pela praia. Quando olharam no relógio eram 8 :30 da manhã._

_Eles decidiram que iriam comer alguma coisa na padaria e depois de iriam voltar pra casa._

_**°°°°Flashback off°°°°**_

Sakura - …depois agente veio pra casa e fomos dormir.

Tenten, Temari e Hinata – AHHHH TAhhhh..

Ino – Entendem???

Todas as 3 – Haii!!!

Temari – Cunhada!!!!!!!!

Ino – Yeap!!!!

E as duas se abraçaram. E as duas se abraçaram.

Tenten – Gente o que nós vamos fazer hoje??

Hinata – Bom…ainda dá tempo dagente chamar os meninos e irmos a praia .

Tenten – Boa Hinata !! Vou ligar pro Neji !

Sakura – E falando nisso Tenten…

Temari – Como está o love com o Neji?

Tenten – Maravilhoso!!!!

Todas – Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs.

Assim todas foram pra praia com seu amores…menos Hinata, Naruto, Temari e Shikamaru que não estavam ficando nem namorando com ninguém.

-----------------------------

Shikamaru – Vou no comprar umas cervejas e já volto.

Todos – Ok!

Shikamaru estava demorando demais com as cevejas então Temari foi atráz dele.

Chegando no bar ela vê uma cena que a incomodou muito.

Temari – SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Só no próximo cap que você vao saber o que é.**

**Espero que estão gostando da fic!! Bjs!!!**

**E muito obrigado pelas reviews!!**


	7. Brigas e romance

**°°°°Brigas e romance°°°°**

_Chegando no bar ela vê uma cena que a incomodou muito._

_Temari – SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Shikamaru – Afff…que problemático.

Kin – Shika-kun então qual é a sua resposta ??

Temari – Resposta ??

Shikamaru – Bom Temari não é nada do que você está pensando e Kin…. Bem a resposta é não, sai daqui e desaparece da minha vida !!

Kin – Mais Shika-kun…você não pode fazer isso comigo…Eu te amo tanto!!!

Shikamaru – Esquece o que aconteceu ok ?Me deixa em paz ! Adeus !

Ele fez um gesto com as mão para a morena desaparecer. Ela foi embora xorando e muito triste, mais sobre tudo, com muita raiva de Shikamaru.

Cinco minutos se passaram e Shikamaru e Temari se encaravam até a loira quebrar o silencio.

Temari – Desculpa se eu te atrapalhei com a sua _**namoradinha**_.

Ela parecia estar com raiva, e é claro que Shikamaru tinha percebido.

Shikamaru pensando – Então a mandona está com ciúmes…ah…isso é problemático, mais acho que vou tirar proveito da situação.

Shikamaru – Não tem nada não, mais não precisava ficar com ciúmes problemática.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Temari na hora que ela escutou o que ele disse.

Temari – Ciúmes ?? Ahahahahahahahahahah !!!

Shikamaru – O quê vai me dizer que não ficou com ciúmes ?

Temari – Não me faça rir, ciúmes de quem ??

Shikamaru – De mim… -_ele foi se aproximando dela_-

Temari vendo que ele se aproximava recuava, mais ela acabou se encostando na pequena pilatra de madeira que tinha na barraquinha, quando ela viu já era tarde demais, Shikamaru já estava na sua frente.

Temari – Eu-eu n-não estava com ciúmes de você…. – _ela diminuia cada vez mais sua voz pois Shikamaru estava com suas mãos na cintura da Sabaku._

Shikamaru – Você desfarça muito mal…

Ele a beijou, um beijo rápido, mais logo disse perto da boca da menina :

Shikamaru – Problemática…

Segurou sua cintura mais firme e a beijou de novo, mais dessa vez um beijo com vontade, Temari estava confusa mais logo retribuiu o beijo do menino.

_-------------------------------_

Sasuke e Sakura estavam sentados um do lado do outro, eles decidiram não ficar se pegando na frente dos outros, só quando estariam sozinhos.

Sasuke chegou mais perto de Sakura e falou em seu ouvido :

Sasuke – Sakura, você quer caminhar um pouco ?

Sakura – Ahh…sim Sasuke-kun.

Eles se levantam e Sakura diz a todos que eles vão passear…mais ninguém escutou pois cada um estava com a sua conversa.

Neji e Tenten falavam de algum esporte, Gaara e Ino tinham ido para o mar nadar (Se pegarem na águaxD), Shikamaru e Temari ainda não tinham voltado(ainda ??o.O) e Naruto e Hinata conversavam sobre as músicas que o Uzumaki gostava.

Os dois saíram e foram pra perto de umas dunas de areia.

Eles observaram o local, Sasuke já reparou que ninguém poderia vê-los de lá. Ele segurou os ombros da menina e disse pra ela se sentar, logo ele estava beijando ela, ele foi indo pra cima dela e fazendo a mesma se deitar na areia.

Eles não queriam saber mais de nada. Era como se o mundo tivesse desaparecido, só existiam ele e ela.

Sasuke começou a beijar o pescoço de Sakura, a menina estava ficando louca pois ao mesmo tempo que ele beijava seu pescoço, ele ia passando as mãos pelas coxas dela.

Sakura recuperou a conciência e percebeu o que eles quase estavam fazendo quando Sasuke começou a desamarrar a parte de cima de seu bikini.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun….-_ quase num sussurro _– Sasuke-kun…não podemos…

Sasuke – O quê ?

Sakura – Não podemos fazer isso, para por favor.

Sasuke se senta e olha para a menina confuso.

Sasuke – Porquê não podemos?

Sakura – Porque…- _ela não queria falar pra ele que era virgem então inventou uma desculpa _- Porquê nós só estamos ficando…e essas coisas..bem eu só faço elas com um namorado…-_ela estava muito corada_-

Sasuke – Sakura, não complica as coisas…

Sakura – Não estou complicando nada Sasuke-kun…ainda mais que agente se conhece a pouco tempo…

Sasuke – É besteira…ainda mais que pelo que eu percebi você quer isso tanto quanto eu. Não vejo o porque de agente se segurar e não fazer o que queremos.

Sakura – Eu não posso Sasuke-kun…entenda…não dá.

Sasuke – Afff…para de frescura…

Sakura já estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Então ele não entendia ela, será que ele só estava com ela porque queria levar ela pra cama? Isso era demais para a menina.

Sakura já chorando – NÃO É FRESCURA, EU SÓ FASSO ISSO COM MEU NAMORADO E NÓS SÓ ESTAMOS FICANDO !!Será que você não entende Sasuke-kun ?? – _ela tinha abaixado o tom _–

Sasuke já estava nervoso, ainda mais vendo a menina chorando.

Sasuke – ENTENDO. VOCÊ FAZ DE TUDO PRA ME ESQUENTAR E DEPOIS DÁ PRA TRÁZ !!!

Sakura deu um tapa na cara dele, ele estava passando dos limites.

Sakura – NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO !!!!!!

Ela saiu de lá correndo, ela ainda estava chorando então pra não ter de responder aos outros foi direto pra casa.

Sasuke estava furioso, ele sabia que tinha passado dos limites com a menina mais não queria dar tanta importância, na verdade ele não queria admitir que estava louco por ela.

Ele foi pra perto dos amigos e Naruto percebeu que ele estava furioso e ainda mais sem a Sakura.

Naruto – Teme onde tá a Sakura-chan ??

Sasuke – Deve ter ido embora.

Naruto – Ela te deu um fora é ??

Sasuke – Hn, não enche dobe.

Naruto – AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA Sasuke-teme levou um for a da Sakura-chan!!!!

-Poft!-

Sasuke deu um murro em Naruto , este último caiu pra traz deixando os outros 4 com gostas na cabeça, menos Hinata que foi ver se Naruto ainda estava vivo.

O Uchiha cansou da briga com Naruto e foi nadar, afinal ele estava muito estressado e não queria conversar com ninguém.

------------------------------------

Sasuke já tinha ido embora pra sua casa deixando os outros na praia. Temari e Shikamaru já tinham voltado mais não disseram aos outros que estavam ficando.

Hinata – Naruto-kun tem certeza de que você está bem ??

Naruto – Sim Hinata-chan, não se preoculpe !!Você acha que o Sasuke-teme ia me machucar ??Eu sou mais forte que ele !!xD

Hinata – É, você tem razão Naruto-kun…

Neji – Começou a mentir agora é Hinata ??Naruto nunca vai ser mais forte do que o Sasuke.

Ino – Hinata você amar ele não quer dizer que você tem que concordar com todas as besteiras que ele fala !! xD

Hinata –INO !!!O.O

Naruto – Que ?? O.O

Temari – Ai meu Deus, só a Hinata pra gostar do Naruto mesmo…

Hinata e Naruto – O.O

A Hyuuga e o Uzumaki estavam super vermelhos, Naruto não sabia se gostava de Hinata ou não. Ele gostava da sua compania …ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…agora ele estava confuso.

Naruto – Bom eu vou nadar. O.O

Todos menos Hinata – OK !!

Tenten – Só não se afoga ;P !!

Naruto – Não enche !¬¬

Tenten – Nejiiiii Naruto quer me bater !!

Tenten se escondeu atráz de Neji, este último olhou de cara feia pra Naruto que foi logo pra água.

Hinata – Tenten ,Ino e Temari olha o que vocês fizeram !!

Temari – Ahh Hinata relaxa, um dia ele tinha que saber.

Ino – Foi melhor fazer isso senão ele nunca ia se ligar.

Hinata – Vocês não tinham o direito de fazer isso comigo !!

Tenten – Hinata a Temari e a Ino tem razão, vocês são muito devagar.

Hinata – MESMO ASSIM!!!

A Hyuuga se levantou com raiva, pegou suas coisas e foi para sua casa.

Neji, Ino, Temari, Tenten e Gaara(sim ele tava lá) – O.O

Neji – É impressão minha ou ela saiu daqui com raiva ??

Ino – Nossa !!

Tenten – A Hinata nunca ficou com raiva dagente …

Temari – Na verdade ela nunca ficou com raiva de ninguém.

Gaara – Mais vocês também procuraram, deviam ter deixado ela e o Naruto tranquilos.

Ino – É acho que ele tem razão.

Neji – Vocês não deviam ter se metido no assunto deles.

Tenten e Temari – M-mas agente só queria ajudar!! O.o

Ino – Nos ferramos!! Hoje a noite agente fala com ela e pede desculpas.

Quando Ino terminou de falar Naruto chegou e percebeu que Hinata não estava mais lá.

Naruto – Ué cadê a Hinata-chan ??

Shikamaru que antes estava dormindo– Ficou com raiva das meninas e foi embora.

Naruto – Ah ok. Bom vou embora essa praia tá chata. Tchau !

Todos – Ja ne O.O !

--------------------------------------------

Sakura já estava melhor e tinha feito uma panela de brigadeiro. Como não tinha ninguém em casa ela resolveu assistir tv. Uns 20 minutos depois Hinata chegou em casa, ela parecei com raiva e triste.

Sakura – Hinata ? O que foi que aconteceu ??

Hinata – Ah Sakura foram as meninas..agente tava na praia e…(ela contou o que aconteceu na praia) …E foi isso…

Sakura – Olha na minha opinião você tem razão de ter ficado com raiva, mais eu acho que as meninas fizeram aquilo pra te ajudar, elas não fizeram por mal.

Hinata – Eu sei que elas não fezeram por mal, mais é que eu me estressei, elas me envergonharam demais, agora to com medo do Naruto-kun nunca mais falar comigo.

Sakura – Hinata o Naruto não é assim, ele com certeza vai vir falar com você.

Hinata – É mais agora agente não vai se falar como antes, tudo porque ele sabe que eu gosto dele.

Sakura – E você já parou pra pensar na possibilidade que ele pode gostar de você também ?

Hinata – Não…Naruto-kun não gostaria de uma menina como eu.

Sakura – Hinata e porque ??

Hinata – Eu sou muito tímida.

Sakura – De nós 5 ele só para pra conversar com você…pra mim você tem todas as suas chances com ele. Bom mais chega de falar disso…vamos dar um tempo ao tempo…vem pra cá comer brigadeiro comigo !!!

Hinata – Hai !!

E as duas passaram a tarde comendo brigadeiro.

-----------------------------------------

Sasuke estava em seu quarto, ele passou o dia todo escutando música.

Sasuke pensando – Se eu tivesse calado a minha boca e parado eu estaria com ela agora…arrrrghh…mais no que que eu to pensando? O problema é dela se ficou de frescura…dane-se…a fila anda…ah mais aqueles olhos estão me fazendo falta…aquele jeitinho dela irritante…afff…tenho que fazer alguma coisa…- _ele se levantou _–

Sasuke – JA SEI !!!- _e ele saiu de casa _-

---------------------------------------

**Nhaaaa que bom que vcs tao gostando da minha fic !!!**

**Isso me deixa tao contente !!!vcs nem imaginam !!!!**

**Sasu/saku for ever and ever!!!!**

**Ja ne**


	8. Declarações

**°°°° Declarações °°°°**

Naruto estava em casa vendo TV, o outros meninos – Gaara, Shikamaru e Neji – já tinham chegado.

Neji – Ué…cadê o Sasuke ?

Naruto – Não sei ele tava aki comigo e por incrível que pareça agente nao brigou, aí do nada ele gritou « Já sei !! » e saiu sem dar explições.

Gaara – Hummm… vai ver que ele foi resolver essa história com a Sakura.

Shikamaru – Cara que problemático.

Naruto – Bom vou pro meu quarto, falow pra vocês.

Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara – Ok, falow.

--------------------------------

Ino, Tenten e Temari chegaram na mansão Hyuuga e foram até a sala.

As três – Chegamosss!!!

Hinata se encolheu no sofá e no colo de Sakura.

Elas passaram a tarde vendo TV e comendo brigadeiro, Hinata acabou deitando no colo de Sakura e esta última fez cafuné nos cabelos da Hyuuga.

Ino – Hinata agente tem que conversar com você…

Tenten – É que tipo agente quer se desculpar pelo que fizemos…

Temari – Agente só queria te ajudar…

Ino – Mais desculpa agente por favor ?? Nós prometemos que nunca mais faremos isso.(**n/a : to comendo pipoca e escrevendo o cap !! xD**)

Hinata – Tudo bem, mais por favor nunca mais façam isso…imaginem o que o Naruto-kun deve estar pensando de mim…

Tenten – Não sei não …mais depois que ele viu que você não tava mais lá com agente, ele foi embora um pouco confuso.

Hinata – C-confuso ?! O.o

Temari – É…ninguém entendeu.

Ino – Mais depois vocês dois conversam…e você testuda porque foi embora ??

Sakura – Ai…é que eu e o Sasuke brigamos porque … (ela contou o que aconteceu na praia quando estava com Sasuke )..

As meninas conversaram e depois jantaram, Sakura resolveu ir na locadora para pegar um filme de comédia pra elas assistirem.

-----------------------

Sakura terminou escolhendo o filme « **A Cinderella Story** ». Ela nunca tinha visto ele e parecia ser muito bom. Afinal ela amava Hilary Duff.

No caminho de volta a mansão Hyuuga; Sakura avista Sasuke. Quando este ultimo a vê ele vai em sua direção.

A Haruno não sabia o que fazer mais não poderia fazer como se não tivesse visto o menino. Ela então espera ele se aproximar dela, embora ela estivesse com medo do que o menino fosse lhe falar.

Sasuke se aproximou dela, ele sabia o que devia fazer, mais não sabia como fazer. Tomou o pouco de coragem que tinha no momento e decidiu falar.

Sasuke – Eu…bem…eu queria te pedir desculpa pelo que eu fiz na praia…

Sakura – Ok…se é só isso que você tem pra me dizer…

Sasuke – Na verdade não… Mais eu não sei se eu devia falar pra você…

Sakura – Bom então quando você quiser me falar, você sabe onde eu to hopedada…

Nisso ela estava indo embora. Não ele não podia deixar ela simplesmente ir embora . Ele tinha que impedir !

Sasuke pegou no braço de Sakura e a puxou para perto de si.

Sasuke – Espera…

Os dois estavam muito próximos, as respirações estavam se mesclando. Até Sasuke se lembrar do que tinha que fazer.

Ele se afastou um pouco da Haruno e disse :

Sasuke – Sakura…eu sei que talvez você nem aceite…eu sei que eu fui um canalha com você…você quer namorar comigo ?

Sakura – Err….

Sasuke – Sakura - _ele foi se aproximando mais dela_ – Por favor…

Sakura – Vo-vo-cê só quer namorar comigo pra poder me levar pra sua cama. –_ela dizia isso com a cabeça baixa_ –

Sasuke – Não ! Eu só percebi hoje a tarde o quanto eu me importava com você. Eu sei que faz pouco tempo que agente se conhece, mais eu sei que entre nós dois tudo vai dar certo. E sobre essa história de ir pra cama, não se preoculpe..eu não vou te cobrar nada.

Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos, ela nunca imaginou que Sasuke um dia lhe diria isso.

Sakura – Sa-su-ke-kun…Eu aceito !

Sasuke não podia estar mais feliz, afinal ela o aceitara de volta, ele que tinha sido horrível com ela.

Sasuke – Sakura você não sabe como está me deixando feliz !

Ele pegou na cintura de Sakura, levantou ela um pouco do chão e a rodou(vocês entenderam como neh ?).

Depois a colocou de novo no chão e a beijou.

Sakura – Sasuke-kun, você quer ir assistir um filme comigo e com as meninas ?

Sasuke – Não sei…porquê eu deveria fazer isso ? - _ele disse isso com um sorriso maroto_ -

Sakura sabia que ele queria provocar ela. Então resolvel dar a melhor resposta possível.

Sakura – Você deve fazer isso porquê você esta louco pra ficar o máximo de tempo comigo e porque se você não for eu vou ficar com muita, mais muita raiva de você! ;P Então o que você decide?

Sasuke – Ah…bem ok eu vou, não quero que você fique com raiva de mim :P

Sakura – Viu ?!ahahahahaha vamos meu Uchiha !

E os dois foram até mansão Hyuuga. Quando chegaram lá estranharam um pouco a presença de Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara, mais acima de tudo estranharam a falta de Naruto.

Deixaram isso de lado e foram ver o filme.

---------------------------------

Quando o filme acabou todos foram para suas.

Hinata até tentou se divertir mais foi impossível.

Seu Naruto não tinha vindo, talvez por não querer vê-la. Isso a irritava.

Decidiu sair um pouco de casa pra caminhar. Sabia que era perigoso, mais não se importava, precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Andou pela praia, molhou seus pés no mar, mais não adiantara de nada, ela não conseguia se acalmar.

Quando viu que ja era hora de voltar pra casa, deu as costas ao mar e foi andando em direção a sua casa.

Passou na frente de um bar e se deparou com Naruto, completamente bêbado.

Ela entrou no bar e foi na direção de Naruto.

Hinata – Naruto-kun…

Naruto – HINATAAAA-CHAAANNNNNN !!!!COMO você ESTA ???UIAAAAaaaa ME SEGURA AQUI !!

Naruto quase caiu no chão, mais Hinata o segurou.

Hinata – Naruto-kun vamos eu te acompanho até a casa do Sasuke-san.

No caminho a casa de Sasuke, os dois não falavam nada.

Naruto estava apoiado em Hinata e esta última estava muito vermelha com a situação.

Chegando na porta da mansão Uchiha, Hinata ajuda naruto a abrir a porta e quando ela está se virando para ir embora Naruto segura seu pulso e faz a menina ficar de frente para ele.

Naruto encosta a menina na parede e chega perto dela.

Naruto – Hinata-chan o que os outros falaram hoje na praia era verdade né?

Hinata – Na-naruto-kun desculpe pelo que os outros falaram hoje, mais sim é verdade, mais eu entendo se você não quiser mais me ver, eu te prometo que eu não vou mais te pertubar. – _as lágrimas da menina já podiam serem vistas, ela abaixou o rosto esperando Naruto mandar ela ir embora_ -

Naruto se surpreendeu com o que a menina dissera, ele sabia que ela não tinha confiança em si mesma, mais daí a pensar que ele não iria mais querer vê-la por ela gostar dele era um absurdo. Naruto tocou o rosto da menina e fez ela olhar para ele.

Naruto – Não diz besteira Hinata-chan, tá certo que eu fiquei chocado mais…

Hinata – Mais…

Naruto – Mais hoje eu passei o dia todo pensando nessa história e eu percebi que nós passamos a maioria do tempo juntos conversando…e se eu converso mais com você do que com as outras deve ser por algum motivo…

Hinata – Qu-qual mo-motivo ?

Naruto – Na verdade nem mesmo eu sei direito, eu gosto muito da sua compania, tanto que quando você não está onde eu estou tudo perde a graça……Mais eu não sei se esse sentimento é forte o bastante…então eu queria que agente aprendesse a se conhecer primeiro…antes que aconteça qualquer coisa entre nós dois. Pode ser assim Hinata-chan?

Hinata – S-sim Naruto-kun.

Naruto a abraçou e em seguida deu um selinho nela, esperou ela ir embora e entrou em casa.

Quando Naruto entrou em casa ele se deitou em um dos sofás que tinha na sala.

Naruto pensando – Os lábios dela são suaves…será que eu vou me controlar ?Ah não aguento mais. - _e ele adormeceu com esses pensamentos_ –

----------------------------------

°°°**Uma semanda depois°°°**

Os últimos dias tinham sido normais. Hinata e Naruto conversavam muito, Shikamaru e Temari estavam muito próximos -o que era estranho para os outros que não sabiam que eles estavam ficando-, Neji e Tenten estavam no maior love, eles sempre brincavam, se agarravam, mais a mais que isso(vc's entenderam nao eh ??;P) , Ino e Gaara em poucas palavras se agarravam o tempo todo, claro que não na frente dos outros, mais eles tinham seus momentos românticos.

Sasuke e Sakura….bem podia-se ver que eles realmente se amavam. Sasuke sempre foi frio com as pessoas, bom ele era frio com todo mundo mais era menos frio com Sakura. Ele às vesez(lê-se SEMPRE) cedia aos caprichos da menina. Quando se viam sempre tinham beijos calorosos mais ainda não tinham feito nada DAQUILO.

Como ia ter o show de um grupo que Sakura amava, Sasuke ia leva-la mesmo se era na cidade ao lado. Eles iriam ao show e depois iriam pra um hotel, pois ficaria muito tarde pra eles voltarem para Yokohama.

Os dois iriam dormir no mesmo quarto, claro que com Sasuke garantindo à Sakura que não iria fazer nada sem a permissão dela.

--------------------------

De manhã(lê-se 11 :00 a.m) todos foram a praia.

Naruto tinha ido nadar com Hinata, não eles nunca mais tinham dado um selinho ou um beijo, na verdade só passaram a semana conversando.

Para Naruto Hinata era uma menina perfeita, não era escândalosa e nem problemática.

Ele só não sabia quando deveria tentar algo com ela, pois pelo que ele pode perceber ela era sensível e delicada.

Hinata estava nadando um pouco longe de Naruto, até que ele a chama.

Naruto pergunta se ela não queria dar uma caminhada.

Os dois começam a andar em silêncio até Hinata resolver quebrá-lo.

Hinata – Naruto-kun…porquê nós estamos fazendo essa caminhada ?

Ela estranhou esse papo de caminhar pois o menino estava calado e um tanto pensativo.

Hinata parou de andar e falou :

Hinata – Naruto-kun ?Você está bem ?

Naruto saiu do transe e se virou para a menina.

Naruto – Desculpe Hinata-chan, sim eu estou ótimo !!xD –_ele tentou dar um sorriso mais sem muito sucesso _–

Hinata – Não você não está bem…o que esta acontecendo ?

Naruto – Bem é que….Sabe Hinata-chan essa semana agente tem conversado bastante…e eu pude perceber a menina maravilhosa e delicada que você é…Na verdade eu estou com medo de namorar com você…e vai que eu fasso alguma merda e você sofra ?Eu nunca me perdoaria por isso !! Mais na verdade eu queria muito, muito mesmo namorar com você ! Claro que só se você aceitar !

Hinata – ….

Naruto – Hinata-chan você está bem ?? Você esta muito vermelha ! Será que é o Sol ?

Hinata estava muito corada…ela nunca tinha imaginado Naruto falando que queria namorar com ela.

Ela finalmente acorda do seu transe quando Naruto sacode as mãos na frente de seu rosto.

Hinata – Desculpe Naruto-kun !

Naruto – Tudo bem, então Hinata-chan você esta bem mesmo?

Hinata – Si-sim !

Naruto – Mais não me respondeu se queria namorar comigo.

Hinata – Err..

Naruto – Tudo bem Hinata-chan eu entendo se você falar não, eu sei que eu sou um cara estranho mesmo.

Hinata – Eu ac-aceito Naruto-kun !

Naruto estava tão feliz que não conseguia dizer nada, ele não conseguia acreditar que Hinata tinha aceitado namorar com ele, ele sabia que a menina gostava dele, mais pensava que ela tinha mudado de opinião durante a semana.

Cinco minutos depois da resposta da Hyuuga, Naruto chegou mais perto da menina e lhe deu um beijo. Hinata quase desmaiou quando sentiu a língua do loiro pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo, mais logo entreabriu os lábios dando assim uma continuação ao beijo deles.

------------------------------------

Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino e Gaara ainda estavam sentados na areia conversando animadamente.

Sakura – Mais vocês tem certeza de que não querem vire m Konoha com agente ? O show vai ser legal !

Tenten – Não Sakura, pode ir tranquila com o Sasuke-

Ino – É testuda vão vocês que eu não quero ter que ficar dentro de um carro até chegar em uma outra cidade. Você me conhece, sabe que eu preciso me movimentar e me agitar !

Temari – É, a Ino não se cansa até perder o fôlego !!!

Todos continuaram conversando ; Gaara que estava sentado com Ino entre suas pernas se aproxima dela e sussura de um modo que só a menina pudesse escutar :

Gaarra sussurrando – Vem comigo, eu quero ver você sem fôlego e agitada.(Gaara seu ERO !!)

Gaara se levantou e esperou Ino fazer o mesmo.

Temari – Aonde vocês vão ? E porquê a Ino tá toda vermelha ?

Gaara – Não é da sua conta.

Ino – N-nós va-vamos dar uma volta.

Temari – Muleque mal educado !!SOME DAQUI !!

Gaara – Hump.

Gaara e Ino saíram andando deixando uma Temari com muita raiva.

Temari – EU AINDA MATO ESSE MENINO !!AHHH QUE RAIVA !!!

Shikamaru – Puts problemática, para de gritar, você me acordou.

Temari – Ah Shikamaru me deixa em paz ! E para de dormir em todo canto seu lerdo !!

Shikamaru se sentando – Temari você tá começando a me irritar.

Temari – Porquê ?? Porquê eu falo a verdade ????

Shikamaru – Temari melhor você parar…

Temari – E desde quando eu obedeço a um lerdo como você ? Você não sabe nem o que tá acontecendo e… - _ela é interrompida por Shikamaru_ –

Shikamaru – CALA A BOCA PORRA !!!

Todos – O.O Ele se estressou ?! O.o

Temari – VEM CALAR ENTÃO SEU…

Ela não pode terminar a frase pois Shikamaru tinha calado a sua boca ; não como ela esperava e sim beijando-a.

Sakura, Sasuke, Neji e Tenten se olharam e foram logo se levantando e cada casal foi numa direção, deixando assim Shikamaru e Temari resolvendo seus problemas à sós.

----------------------------------

Naruto e Hinata tinham ido a uma sorveteria e lá ficaram conversando, se divertindo e é claro que se beijando.

Mais os dois não contavam com a possibilidade de Neji e Tenten chegarem na hora em que eles estariam se beijando.

Neji quase teve um infarte quando viu os dois. Já Tenten só tinha levado um susto.

Tenten – Hinata? - _ela estava muito supresa _-

Neji – NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!- _já Neji estava com um pouco(lê-se muita) raiva_ –

Naruto e Hinata – NEJI ?!?!?! (ignoraram a coitada da Tenten xD)

---------------------------------

Gaara decidiu levar Ino para um lugar onde tinha acerteza que não teria ninguém…e esse lugar era a casa de Sasuke. Todos tinham saído e não iríam voltar tão cedo.

Assim que entraram Gaara foi guiando a Yamanaka até seu quarto(lembrem-se que cada um tem seu quarto nessa fic xD).

Ino o seguia mais não sabia ao certo o que ele queria.(inocente a menina tadinha ;P)

Assim que chegaram ao quarto do Sabaku, ele fez um sinal para Ino se sentar na cama dele.

Depois o menino foi em direção ao seu notebook e colocou uma playlist qualquer.

Gaara – Quer alguma coisa pra beber ?

Ino – S-sim, um refrigerante.

Gaara – Ok, vou buscar.

Assim que Gaara saiu do quarto a menina suspirou aliviada se deitando na cama do menino, ela podia parecer confiante mais não era, ela não sabia o que iria acontecer naquele quarto e não sabia se queria que acontecesse algo lá.

Ino num suspiro de alívio disse :

Ino – Ainda bem…

Mais ela não tinha persebido que Gaara já estava na porta com duas latas de refrigerante a observando deitada na sua cama. Gaara entra no quarto e indo em direção a cama diz :

Gaara – Ainda bem o quê ?

Ino – V-vo-cê já está aqui ?- _ela levou um susto com o menino, mais continuou deitada na cama_ -

Gaara – Quer que eu vá embora ?

Ino – Não. Eu não queria dizer isso !

Gaara – Porquê você está tão nervosa Ino ?

Ino – E-eu não sei.

Gaara se aproxima da menina que ainda estava deitada em sua cama, e lhe da uma lata de refrigerante. Ela pega a lata e se senta na cama, ele por sua vez se senta ao seu lado.

Os dois ficam num silencio total até Ino resolver quebrá-lo.

Ino – Gaara você realmente gosta de mim ?

Gaara – Se não gostasse de você não estaria namorando com você. Mais porquê esse tipo de pergunta agora ?

Ino – Não sei…mais eu tenho medo de você me utilisar e depois me deixar.

Gaara não sabia que Ino era tão frágil, mais como ela poderia pensar que ele faria isso com ela ?

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Gaara colocou sua mão na cintura da menina e fez esta última se deitar na cama de novo, ele por sua vez ficou sobre ela e pois uma de suas mãos no rosto da menina para acariciá-lo.

Gaara – Como você pode pensar que eu faria isso com você ?

Ino – Me desculpa…é porquê um namorado ja me utilisou…e logo depois me deixou…e agora eu tenho medo de você…

Ela foi interrompida por Gaara que colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios, indicando a menina de não falar mais nada.

Gaara – Ele foi um canalha !

Nisso ele aproximou seu rosto do de Ino, ele percebeu que a menina estava nervosa e com medo, então decidiu ir com calma.

Ele beijou a bochecha de Ino e fez um caminho até o pescoço dela. A menina estava se rendendo, não conseguia resistir ao menino.

Gaara então viu que a menina já estava mais calma e já estava entrando no clima devido aos gemidos de prazer que ela dava a cada beijo do menino em seu pescoço.

O menino foi em direção a boca de Ino e a beijou com paixão e desejo, logo depois ele estava passeando suas mãos nas curvas da menina(lembrando que ela tava de bikini e com a canga na cintura xD).

Ele foi passando suas mãos nas coxas da Yamanaka, a pele dela era suave como o vento.

Os dois se encontravam na seguinte posição :

Ino deitada na cama com as pernas só um pouco abertas, Gaara estava sobre a menina com as pernas abertas.

Gaara se afasta da menina e tira a camisa e volta a beija-la. Esta estava muito corada mais queria continuar tudo aquilo. Ela coloca um de seus braços envolta do pescoço do menino e bagunça seus cabelos ruivos e coloca o outro braço um pouco acima da cintura do menino e começa a arranhar as costas dele de leve.

Gaara volta a beijar o pescoço da menina, pelo visto a menina estava se excitando e o deixando excitado.

O menino decide avançar o sinal e começa a acariciar mais forte o corpo da menina.

Ino sentia a mão possessiva do menino sobre sua coxa direita, e a outra mão dele sobre sua cintura.

Gaara vai descendo os beijos e decide parar.

Ino não estava intendendo o que estava acontecendo.

Ino – Aconteceu alguma coisa ?

Gaara – Eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer aqui, mais eu quero saber uma coisa antes de continuar…

Ino – E o que é ?

Gaara – Você tem certeza de que quer isso ?Se você me pedir pra parar eu paro sem problemas e não vou tentar…

Ele foi interrompido por Ino que o abraçou mais forte e inverteu as posições, ficando sobre ele.

Ela passou as unhas sobre o peito do menino o excitando cada vez mais e resolve fazer ele sofrer um pouco mais. Ela passa a mão esquerda sobre o volume que se encontrava na bermuda do menino. Ele geme de prazer e ela resolve tirar a canga que tinha envolta da cintura. Depois ela tira a parte de cima do biquini, mostrando ao menino seus seios.

Gaara estava admirando a menina e a beleza dela.

Ino resolve excitar mais o menino então fica sobre ele como uma felina enquanto uma de suas mãos vai acariciar o membro do menino.

Gaara não aguentando mais inverte as posição ficando sobre ela.

Ele a beija com verocidade(nao sei se se escreve assim) logo depois indo em direção ao colo da menina, destribuindo beijos.

Com uma mão ele acaricia a parte intima da menina por cima do biquini.

Ino geme e segura com firmeza os lençois da cama.

Quando viu que a menina estava quase lá ele viu que estava na hora de terminar tudo aquilo da melhor maneira possível. Ele tira a bermuda e fica completamente nu, claro que ele não esqueceu de evitar problemas que duram nove meses.(pra quem nao ententeu quer dizer que ele colocou um preservativo)

Ele foi até Ino e tirou a parte de baixo do biquini da menina. Ele se posicionou entre as pernas da menina e a penetrou com calma.

A menina sentiu um pouco de dor, mais depois com mais estocadas lentas do menino ela sentia que queria mais e mais.

Os dois estavam suados e estavam indo cada vez mais rápidos.

Sentiam que estavam chegando lá.

Até que Gaara deu uma última estocada mais forte o que fez Ino gemer alto e chegar ao ápice.

Gaara se deitou ao lado da menina, em seguida colocou uma das mãos evolta da cintura dela a trazendo para mais perto de si.

Pegou um lençol que estava um pouco mais acima e os cobriu.

E assim os dois adormeceram.


	9. Amor

**°°°° Amor °°°°**

Neji – NARUTO !!

Tenten vendo que deveria agir abraça o namorado por tráz e sussurra no ouvido deste :

Tenten – Neji…vamo embora e deixar eles aí vai ?

Neji – Me solta garota !!

Ele empurrou Tenten e esta quase caiu no chão, ela não sabia que Neji era assim, tá certo que ele tava com raiva mais ele não tinha o direito de tratar ela assim.

Tenten – Seu grosso !!Nunca mais venha falar comigo !!- e ela saiu da sorveteria correndo -

Neji – AHHHH MERDA !! Naruto se minha prima sofrer por sua causa eu te mato ouviu bem ?

Naruto – S-sim !!

Neji – Bom vou resolver minha vida agora ! Tchau pra vocês !!

Naruto e Hinata – O.O''

--

Sasuke e Sakura tinham ido a mansão Hyuuga para pegar as malas da menina. As malas dele já estavam no seu carro.

Sasuke colocou a mala de Sakura no porta-malas do carro e logo fechou este.

Sasuke – Pronta ?

Sakura – Simm XD !!- ela se aproximou dele e robou um selinho -

Os dois entraram no carro e foram a caminho de Konoha para ir no show.

--

Shikamaru e Temari tinham parado de se beijar, mais agora estavam se encarando com os rostos próximos.

Temari resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

Temari – Porquê você me beijou?

Shikamaru – Pra você calar a boca.

Temari – Mais você não tinha o direito de...

Shikamaru – De quê ? Pelo que eu saiba você não me mandou parar, então agora para de fingir que você não quer nada comigo porquê todo mundo sabe que é o contrário !Você tá louca por mim e faz de tudo pra provar o contrário, mais eu já te disse que você mente muito mal !

Temari continuava estática, ela ainda não acreditava que Shikamaru estava falando com ela desse jeito.

Shikamaru – Que foi não tá conseguindo falar nada porquê ? Você pensava que eu te obedecia por que tinha medo de você ?

Temari – S-sim.

Shikamaru – Pois estava errada…eu só te obedecia porquê não serveria de nada discutir com você, só me traria mais dores de cabeça.

Temari – Porquê você tá me falando tudo isso ?

Shikamaru – Porque eu cansei disso tudo isso. Quando você decidir o que quer sabe onde me achar.

Shikamaru se levantou mais quando ia embora Temari segura sua mão.

Temari – Desculpa.

A Sabaku estava com os olhos marejados, sinal de que a qualquer minuto poderia chorar.

Shikamaru – Você é mesmo uma problemática.

Ele beijou a menina com calma e essa última correspondeu o beijo.

Passaram uns 5 minutos se beijando até Shikamaru parar o beijo mais continuar com o rosto perto do de Temari.

Shikamaru – Err..Quem namorar comigo problemática?

Temari – Sim preguiçoso ! ;P

E mais uma vez os dois se beijaram, era ainda melhor do que quando estavam ficando escondidos.

--

Neji – TENTEN ME ESPERA !!

Tenten – NÃO !!

Ela corria o máximo que podia mais estava ficando difícil estava cada vez mais cansada. Por sorte logo avistou a casa de Hinata, ela abriu a porta e quando ia fechar esta Neji impediu.

Neji – Eu disse pra você me esperar.

Tenten logo esqueceu da porta e foi correndo pra seu quarto. Neji conseguiu entrar no quarto antes dela fechar a porta.

Neji – Será que dá pra você parar de fugir ?

Tenten – SOME DAQUI !!

Neji – TENTEN PARA COM ISSO, aquela hora eu só tava irritado!!

Tenten – EU NÃO QUERO SABER DE NADA !! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE ME TRATAR ASSIM !!

Neji – Tenten para, isso já passou !

Tenten – EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO TER VER !! SOME DAQUI !

Ela tentava esconder as lágrimas que cismavam em cair.

Neji – Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer ?

Tenten – SOME !!

Neji sabia que tinha errado mais também sabia que ela não queria que ele fosse embora, então não aguentou.

Beijou a menina.

Tenten esperniou, deu tapas nos braços dele e tentou empurrar o menino e fazer com que este parasse de beijar-la mais foi em vão.

Logo ela cedeu e passou a arranhar os braços do menino.

Após alguns minutos se beijando os dois enfim se separam, se encaram e se beijam de novo.

Neji estava com suas mãos na cintura da menina e estava com suas mãos no cabelo do rapaz.

Ele foi encaminhando a menina para perto da parede, desta vez acariciando o corpo dela com mais firmeza.

Tenten sabia no que aquilo tudo iria dar, sabia que era melhor não fazer nada, mais também sabia que gostava demais daquele menino pra parar com tudo agora.

-BAM-

Tenten – Ahhhhhhhh…

Neji praticamente tacou a menina na parede, mais mesmo assim conseguiu perceber que Tenten tinha gostado daquilo, também com ela arranhando mais forte o pescoço dele.

Não aguentando mais todas aquelas roupas da namorada, começou a tirar a blusa desta.

Após ter tirado quase toda a roupa da garota, só faltou as peças intimas. Eles se beijaram, se abraçaram…

Os dois se encaminharam para a cama(ainda se beijando), Tenten se deitou primeiro, logo após Neji se juntou a menina.

Neji – Tenten você quer continuar ?

Tenten – Sim.

Seus lábios se aproximaram e eles deram um beijo caloroso. As mão se Neji percorreram todo o corpo de Tenten.

Por fim ele penetrou a menina com calma.

É seria uma longa tarde….

--

Após a saída triunfante de Neji e Tenten, Naruto e Hinata foram dar um volta pela cidade.

Hinata – Naruto-kun desulpe pelo escândalo que o Neji-kun fez lá na sorveteria.

Naruto – Relaxa Hinata-chan…Mais eus ó acho que o Neji exagera demais.

Hinata – É…mais ele sempre foi assim comigo, ele nunca quis que um garoto se aproximasse de mim.

Naruto – Mais ele vai ter que se acostumar com a minha presença…porquê eu não pretendo te deixar tão cedo Hinata-chan !!

A Hyuuga não acreditava que estava escutando aquilo do Uzumaki, ela estava super vermelha, mais decidiu fazer alguma coisa. Claro que uma coisa que o menino não fosse esperar, alguma coisa de imprevisível.

Naruto estava sorrindo, e não percebeu que ela tinha se aproximado dele.

Quando percebeu a menina ja estava colada com ele.

Naruto – Hinata-chan você tá bem ?(ingênuo ;P)

Hinata – Hai… Naruto-kun…Eu… eu te a-amo !

Nisso ela o beijou verozmente, como se depende-se daquele beijo e daquele menino para sobreviver.

O Uzumaki ficou muito supreso, claro como ele poderia esperar que a super-hyper-timida Hinata iria lhe beijar daquele jeito ?

Ele correspondeu ao beijo da menina, apertou a cintura dela com as mãos e conforme ia beijando ela, ele ia a abraçando protetoramente( isso existe ?).

--

Sakura estava anciosa pra chegar no show, e claro que ela esperava que passaria sua música preferida. (grupo supresa)

O caminho era longo até Konoha, mais para a Haruno valeria a pena, ela estava indo acompanhada por um cara maravilhoso e que gostava dela.

--

Shikamaru recuperou a conciência que tinha e se lembrou que estavam numa praia.

Não que queria parar o que estava tendo com Temari, mais ficar se agarrando por aí em público não coisa pra se fazer.

Ele resolveu parar o beijo e chamar a menina pra dar uma volta.

Eles passaram um bom tempo caminhando, mais só quem conversava era Temari, Shikamaru só respondia por um simples :

Shikamaru – Hun…

Resultado : Uma Temari muito, mais muito estressada.

Temari – Porquê você só me responde com « Hun » ? Aposto que você nem ta escutando o que eu estou falando. Blá blá blá blá blá blá blá…

Shikamaru pensando – Nossa será que eu vou ter que calar a boca dela ?

Ele estavam andando num beco, notava-se que quase ninguém passava por lá. Shikamaru como era um menino esperto, aproveitou um espaço que tinha entre duas GRANDES lixeiras e empurrou Temari lá, encostando ela no muro é claro.

Temari – Porquê agente tá aqui ? O.O

Shikamaru – Porquê eu resolvi calar a sua boca…

Sem dizer mais nada ele foi beijar a menina, quando seus lábios se encontraram ele foi logo pedindo permissão para o beijo ficar mais profundo. ( no meu vocabulá rio : foi logo colocando a língua dentro da boca da menina :P)

Ele chegou mais perto da menina e começou a passar uma de suas mãos na perna da menina, sua outra mão estava no pescoço da menina aprofundando o beijo.

--

Na casa de Hinata :

Após terem feito as pazes (lê-se :após terem feito suas safadesas ;P) Neji e Tenten ficaram no quarto desta abraçados, apenas cobertos por um lençol branco( o quarto na verdade é do Neji mais como ele não está hospedado na casa o quarto é dela).

Tenten – Ai como é bom ficar deitada nessa cama com você…fico contente que a minha primeira vez tenha acontecido com você Neji…

Isso surpreendeu um pouco o Hyuuga. Não que ele estivesse pensando que Tenten era uma menina que ia pra cama com qualquer um, mais não era muito comum uma menina linda-maravilhosa com 18 anos ainda ser virgem. Mesmo assim ficou contente pois nenhum Zé-ninguém tinha encostado na SUA namorada linda e maravilhosa.

Neji – Então eu sou o primeiro…hmmmm…

Tenten – Porquê esse hmmmm ?

Nisso o menino foi pra cima dela e disse sussurrando no seu ouvido :

Neji – Espero que seja o ultimo também.

E os dois passaram a tarde toda deitados na cama se curtindo.

--

Na casa de Sasuke :

Ino e Gaara ainda estavam deitados na cama. Ino estava sobre o menino acariciando o rosto dele, pois sim, Gaara havia adormecido (tbm com tanto esforço físico ahauhauahau).

A loira resolve se levantar , mesmo contra a sua vontade, para fazer alguma coisa para o Sabaku comer. Ela vai até o guarda roupa que continha as roupas do menino e pega só uma camisa longa deste, afim de cobrir parte de seu corpo.

Ino desceu as escadas e foi em direção a cozinha, chegando lá viu uma cozinha TODA bagunçada.

Ino – AFFF não acredito que eles nem lavam as louças….pffff.

A loirassa(ahuahauahaa) começou separando as louças assim logo podendo lavar elas. Depois das louças limpas ela pode pensa rem fazer uma coisa pro seu lindo comer. Como não tinha muita escolha entre pizza e miojo ela resolveu ir ao mercadinho que tinha na mesma rua pra comprar alguma coisa.

Ela subiu ao quarto, colocou sua parte de baixo do bikini, amarrou a canga na cintura e fez um nó na blusa de Gaara para esta ficar mais curta. Resolveu deixar um bilhete caso o menino acordasse. Antes que se esquecesse procurou a carteira do namorado e pegou um pouco de dinheiro. Admirou o menino um pouco e saiu de casa.

No mercado Ino comprou carne moída, queijo, alface e bla bla bla bla bla bla…

Quando ela estava chegando na mansão um garoto não muito desconhecido lhe parou no caminho.

?? – Nossa que bom te encontrar aqui Ino…se lembra de mim ?

Ino – AH não, o que você quer aqui Haku ?

Haku – Só vim aqui por que ...

Haku – Só vim aqui por que te quero de volta pra mim, quero seu corpo.

Ele olhava a garota de um geito malicioso o que não a agradava nada nada, então depois de alguns minutos vendo aquele ser asqueroso em sua frente Ino lhe disse :

Ino – Pena que meu corpo pertence à outro agora, bom como você já disse tudo o que queria eu vou indo. –ela estava virando para entrar na casa quando é interrompida por uma mão segurando seu braço com força –

Haku – Você está namorando com quem ?

Ino – Isso não te interessa, agora larga o meu braço !!

Ino queria sair dalí o mais rápido possível, afinal foi aquele ser nojento que tirou sua virgindade e depois a jogou fora como se ela fosse um lixo ; ela queria estar nos braços de Gaara, queria sua proteção.

Haku puxou a menina para merto de sí e queria beijar-lhe a boca mais esta deviou e fez com que ele beija-se o vento.

Ino – ME SOLTA !! GAARA !! ME AJUDA GAARA !!

Haku – Então e se chama Gaara hein ?! Vou pegar você pra mim na frente dele, e você vai ver que ele não se importa, pois a única coisa que preste em você é seu corpo…

Ele começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo da menina enquanto esta gritava o nome do namorado chorando para que este viesse ajudá-la.

Quando Haku ia levantar a blusa da menina, ele não sabe como, mais levou um murro que fêz com que ele se afasta-se de Ino.

Gaara – Quem te deu a permissão de tocar na MINHA namorada ? –dava pra ver de longe que ele estava com muita raiva-

Gaara estava com uma blusa e com uma bermuda, eles serrava os punhos para conter a raiva que estava dentro dele, ele olhou a namorada e viu que esta estava chorando e que estava com medo. Num ato involuntário ele abraçou a menina de forma protetora.

Haku – Então é você o novo namorado da Ino, imagino que ela nem deixou você triscar nela, de tanto que ela espera o MEUS toques.

Gaara – Ino foi dele que você me falou hoje ?

Ino – F-foi. -disse a menina cabisbaixa-

Haku – Ah então ela te contou que eu fui o primeiro dela, ahahahahahah, você já deve ter percebido que ela não presta pra nada a não ser pra ir pra cama.

Gaara não suportou ouvir aquele inútil dizendo isso de SUA namorada, quem ele pensava que era ?

Haku – Ainda e lembro dos gemidos dela no meu ouvido. AHAHAHAHAH. Então você não vai reagir ?

Quando ele falou isso Gaara perdeu o contrôle e partiu pra cima dele, só se via soco na cara de Haku. Gaara não ouvia nada a não ser os gritos de dor de Haku. Ele não conseguia parar, aquele idiota tinha feito sua Ino sofrer e agora tinha voltado para pertubar a mesma.

Ino – GAARA PARA !! JA CHEGA !! PARA POR FAVOR !!

O Sabaku ouvindo isso largou o menino na hora, não sabia porque mais quando Ino falava com ele ou pedia pra ele fazer alguma coisa era como se ela tivesse mandado. Ele saiu de cima de Haku e abraçou a namorada a conduzindo para a dentro da casa.

--

Shikamaru e Temari resolveram parar de se pegar nos becos e continuaram a andar até entrarem em uma sorveteria(esse povo ta andando em circulo?? O.O lool).

Temari - Então nós estamos mesmo namorando Shikamaru?

Shikamaru - Bom...A não ser que você já queira se livrar de mim... - ele disse isso arqueando uma de suas sombrancelhas

Temari - Ahh sim sim...eu só estava com medo de você ter me pedido em namoro por causa do momento!

Ela se levantou e foi ao lado do Nara para lhe dar um simple smack.

Temari - Vamos lá pra casa da Hinata, já ta escurecendo.

Shikamaru - Yare yare.

Ele parecia estar normal mais no seu pensamento ele só tinha uma coisa : "Como ela pode mudar assim? Antes era mandona e agora esta toda gentil! o.O"

--

Tenten - Vamos Neji levanta!!Daqui a pouco todo mundo vai voltar e você ainda está ai deitado!!

Neji - Vem Tenten deita aqui comigo!!

Ele falava isso com calma mais com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, aproveitou que a menina estava extasiada com o sorriso dele e puxou ela para a cama fazendo ela se deitar sobre ele.

Tenten - Assim não vale! ;)

Eles se beijaram durante alguns minutos até Tenten finalmente convencer o Hyuuga a se lavantar e vestir alguma coisa.

--

Naruto e Hinata estavam à uma rua da casa dos Hyuugas, até Naruto resolver parar e beijar a menina. Hinata ficou sem entender mais logo depois cedeu ao beijo.

Naruto - Hein Hinata-chan...eu sei que parece ser cedo e talz mais eu acho que eu tô apaixonado por você...

Hinata - O.O!! - a coitada tava sem reação - Vo-você esta falanado sério Naruto-kun??

Naruto - Mais é claro que sim porque eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas??

Hinata - Não sei, só acho estranho você estar apaixonado por uma menina como eu... - ela dizia tudo isso com um pouco de insegurança-

Naruto - Que isso Hinata-chan! Você é tão perfeita que eu que acho estranho você gostar de um cara como eu.

Hinata - Gostar não Naruto-kun, amar...

Naruto - Que??

Hinata - E-e-eu te a-a-mo Naruto-kun!!

--

REALMENTE ME DESCULPEM!!

é tive um monteeeee de problemas!!

perdi toda a fic pq meu irmao fudeu com o meu pc...

mais aki estou eu!!

eu sei que o cap fico curto...mais eh que nao tem como aumentar mais nada ai...

entao ja to o escrevendo o proximo e vou tentat portar o mais rapido possivel...

eu demoro pra postar por que estudo ...e tenho que tirar otimas notas...mais vo tentar postar mais rapido

serio desculpem e obrigado por lerem minha fic

amo vcs anjinhossss


End file.
